


Love is blind: Ladies Find Love

by vanjie_love



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blind Date, Dating, F/F, Lesbian AU, Love is Blind AU, Speed Dating, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: "Will you get married?" Michelle asks the girls of group A, "or will you walk away from the other person forever? And will this answer the age old question: is love truly blind?""We hope so." Ru shrugs, "if you're ready to find the love of your life, then go through those doors, because the pods are officially open
Relationships: Blair St. Clair/The Vixen, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Jackie Cox/Jan, Kurtis Dam-Mikkelsen | Miss Fame/Max Malanaphy, Monét X Change/Nina West, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Comments: 42
Kudos: 90





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> It's a working title. Maybe I'll change it. Maybe I won't. Maybe I binge watched Love is Blind on Saturday and I'm obsessed and decided to turn it into a fic.
> 
> Sorry the intro is short, but the rest won't be...stay tuned.

_ "When I heard about this experiment, I thought it was crazy." _

_ "It's so different than what dating is today." _

_ "Dating apps just aren't cutting it anymore." _

_ "Looks only get you so far." _

A soft murmur of chatter fills the air in each of the living rooms in the housing quarters as the ladies of groups A and B start introducing themselves. Hearts were racing, palms were sweaty, and minds were unsure of the decisions they had made that led them to this very moment. This was a whole new type of dating. The doors swung open and the girls in group A turned towards one of the hosts entering the room, a woman.

"Hello, hello! Welcome!" The woman smiled softly, "my name is Michelle, and welcome to the blind love experiment. While I am in here, my co host, RuPaul, is on the other side explaining the rules to the other group."

The ladies clap and cheer, each one hoping it'll release a little of the tension they each carry. 

"Here," the man, RuPaul says to group B, "you will choose someone to marry…..without  _ ever  _ seeing them."

A few of the girls in the room start giggling. 

"We live in such a disconnected world where your value is based off of a profile picture," there were a few mmhmms of agreement throughout the room, "but everyone wants to be loved for who they are, and not for their looks, or their skin color, their background or their income." says Michelle.

"Psychologists believe that emotional connection is the key to long term marital success, not physical attraction." RuPaul explains to team B.

"So here, your relationships will begin by forming an intimate bond, with nothing else to distract you. Here's how: over the next ten days, you will be living on this side, and group B will be on the other side, you're going to speak to a group of potential love interests, and the only time you will interact, is in one of the private pods." Michelle smiles at the wide eyed reactions of group A, it never gets old, "you'll be separated by a thin wall, you won't ever get to see each other."

"Ultimately," Ru says to group B, "all the decisions are yours. You choose who you want to spend time with. Once you choose the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you'll propose."

"Just like that?" A pretty brunette from group A asks Michelle, pulling giggles from the other girls.

Michelle smiles, "just like that. If they accept, you will get to see your fiancée, and you'll leave here together, engaged, with a wedding date."

"You'll move in together, and in four weeks, you'll be at your wedding. Ultimately, this is the biggest decision you will ever make." Ru says, examining the faces of group B, "Will you say  _ I Do  _ to the person you've chosen right there, sight unseen? Or will physical realities in the real world sabotage you?"

"Will you get married?" Michelle asks the girls of group A, "or will you walk away from the other person forever? And will this answer the age old question: is love  _ truly  _ blind?"

"We hope so." Ru shrugs, "if you're ready to find the love of your life, then go through those doors, because the pods are officially open."

  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 1-5

**_Day one- first dates_ **

Kameron entered pod one, in quiet awe of the soft lighting and the cozy decor. There was a plush sofa with a shag rug in front of it, and a mini bar set up against the wall. Kameron poured herself a drink and sat on the sofa. 

"Hello?" Called a voice, it was loud, confident. Kameron could tell right away this girl was confident. 

"H-hi," Kameron stammered, her shyness poking through.

"I'm Trixie!" 

Kameron smiled and wrote Trixie's name down on her notebook, and next to it she wrote  _ "bubbly".  _

"Hi Trixie, I'm Kameron."

"Ooo! Kameron, I like it." Trixie let out this howling laugh that made Kameron almost jump out of her skin, "What's your favorite color, Kameron?"

"Uh, I'm not quite sure I have one, I like green I guess."

"Oh, yikes. I like pink. Pink everything. Hey you have an accent. A southern one. Where are you from?"

"Nashville, how about you?"

"Milwaukee, but I live in LA." Trixie replies with another one of her screaming laughs.

This girl is loud, extroverted, bubbly, and girly. Kameron is- not. She's not sure this is going to work out and she placed a little x next to Trixie's name. 

  
  


While Trixie and Kameron got off to a rocky start in pod one, a beautiful..something was blooming in pod two, they just weren't sure what it was yet. 

"Girl, what do you mean your favorite halloween costume was a sponge? How do you dress up as a sponge?!" Asia laughed.

"I glued sponges to a dress, put some ping pong balls in my hair for bubbles, and I was a sponge sis, don't hate, it was brilliant!"

"Girl, that ain't brilliant, that's dumb."

"No, what's dumb is your Tweetie Bird bull crap you just told me bout that's what's dumb."

Monét and Asia erupted into a fit of giggles. It was nice, and they had a connection, but there wasn't that fire that they both wanted. They decided on friendship. 

  
  


If only the same could be said for the Vixen and Jan in pod three. Jan was a high energy girl from the city while Vixen was the opposite, and Jan was just too much for her. Jan talked on and on about her singing acts that she has back home. 

"On Fridays, my best friend Alexis and I do open mic night at one of the cafes near our apartment, it's so much fun! Our favorite thing to sing is show tunes. Do you ever listen to show tunes?"

Vixen yawns, "nope."

"Aww, that's too bad. You should! It really lifts the spirit. I like to dance with my puppy when I listen to them."

Vixen rolled her eyes, she was bored and this girl just talked and talked. 

"We also design our own costumes too! We like to be creative and try new things. Do you know how to sew?"

"Nope." Vixen said again, this girl really wasn't interesting to her. 

She considered getting up and just leaving. When Jan starts talking about her favorite color purple, Vixen does just that, leaving Jan talking to herself. 

  
  


Vanessa sat cross legged on the plush loveseat in pod four, fiddling with her long dark curls while she waited for her companion to enter on the other side. The room was nice, lighting was soft, and the couch was comfortable. She had picked a little at the snacks while she waited but she was so nervous she didn't have much of an appetite. Her ears perked up as the door on the other side of the wall opened and closed as her date entered the pod. 

"Hello?" A voice called.

"Hello!" Vanessa said, excited for her first date in the pod.

"The names Violet, you should write that down."

Right off the bat, this girl was giving Vanessa weird vibes. She wasn't sure how this was going to go. 

"Oh..kay..I'm Vanessa. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but you have an...interesting voice. Are you a smoker or something?"

Vanessa's jaw dropped. Sure her voice was different, it was more gruff sounding than a typical female’s, but nobody has ever been so straight forward to just ask her like that.

"No, I ain't no smoker, Mary, this is just my voice." Vanessa tried to keep the annoyance out of her words but she knew it shined through, even just little.

"Oh. I would've guessed you were. So what do you look like Vanessa?"

Vanessa's jaw dropped, who was this woman? This was supposed to be about making connections based off of emotions and personalities and she has the audacity to ask about looks. 

"Hello?" Violet says when she feels Vanessa has been quiet for too long, "aren't you going to answer?"

"I think you missin the point of this experiment, miss thing."

Violet relaxed back into the loveseat in her own pod and rolled her eyes even though she knew her date couldn't see. 

"Oh come on," she says, "I know you're a little curious. I would be if I heard my voice." 

Vanessa suppresses a chuckle. This woman is vain. 

“Don’t matter if I’m curious or not, that’s not what we here for.”

“Okay, okay fine. What do you do for a living?” 

Vanessa could hear the exasperation in Violet’s voice. 

“I work for MAC, selling makeup, matching shades, you know. Helpin lil white ladies find they right shade of lipstick.”

“So you didn’t go to college?”

“‘Scuse me?”

“Well you work in retail, I just figured you opted to not go to college.”

_ Wow, this girl is a bitch,  _ Vanessa thinks to herself. 

“Wow, you make an awful lot of assumptions for someone who is talkin’ to a stranger. But no, if you must know, I haven’t gone to college yet, I never figured out what I wanted to do, and I like my job so I stayed. What do you do?”   
“I’m a model, of course.” Violet said in a  _ duh  _ sort of way, Vanessa thinks that Violet has already forgotten that they can’t see each other.

The next ten minutes were spent by Vanessa listening to Violet talk on and on about Paris and Rome. 

“I had just finished telling the designer that-”

“Violet?” Vanessa interrupts.

Violet lets out a dramatic sigh, “yes?”

“This has been, uh, lovely, but I gotta go,” and with that, Vanessa got up and left the pod.

Violet shrugged, marked an x next to Vanessa’s name, and followed suit, heading for the next girl on the list.

Nobody seemed to have luck in the pods on the first few dates. Katya, a pretty, Russian blonde from group A met with a stuffy lady by the name of Miss Fame from group B. They were friendly but Miss Fame seemed to lack some common sense and that was something Katya wasn’t really a fan of. Pearl from group A, a relatively laid back young lady from New York, met with Nina, who was loud and bubbly. You would think that they would make a good pair but Nina didn’t do well with low energy girls. Pearl sounded like she was about to fall asleep at any moment. It was hard for Nina to keep a conversation with her. Nina marked her with an x, and moved to the next girl. Brooke Lynn, a hot shot lawyer from group B, had her first date with Blair, a hairdresser from group A. Blair was nice, but she was-  _ young.  _ She was close to ten years younger than Brooke, and when she found out, she immediately told Blair she had to go, ending their pod date after only ten minutes. In the last round of first dates, there was Max and Jackie. Jackie was a quiet girl, very sweet. Max was nice, but she liked to talk about herself too much. She didn’t try to get to know Jackie much at all. Jackie didn’t like this and placed an x next to Max’s name, just to make sure she didn’t end up in a pod with her again.

  
  


**Day Two: Dates, gossip, and more dates**

_ Kameron and Asia _

“Hi again, Kameron.” Asia said with a smile as she walked into her pod. 

Kameron felt her heart skip a little. 

Asia was her third date yesterday, her first being Trixie, which was a total bust, and her second being Brooke, who was sweet but not her usual type. Asia just seemed to connect with her Kameron in a different way. 

“Hi Asia!”

Asia can tell that Kameron is smiling.

“You sound happy today.” Asia is mostly thinking out loud.

“Well, I’m here talking to you, so I absolutely am happy.”

Asia’s heart speeds up a little bit, “you’re sweet.” 

There’s a moment of silence and they both make note of how comfortable it is.

“I don’t know about you, but I sure did sleep well last night.”

“I did too. Yesterday was exhausting, with the travel and all the dates.”

“Where did you say you were from again?” Kameron asks, looking through her notes, she didn’t write it down.

“Dallas, you?”

“Nashville.”

_ Both from the south,  _ Asia thinks, and she nods to herself.

“So tell me, if you were cooking me dinner, what would you cook for me?” Asia asks.

“Oh, girl. Let’s see….”

The girls talk for what feel like five minutes when the bell rings, signalling that their time is up, and they depart with a promise of meeting again the following day. 

  
  


_ Brooke and Vanessa _

“Miss Brooke Lynn,” Vanessa calls in her loud voice, one that Brooke learned yesterday is totally and completely her.

“Hi Vanessa.” 

“Are you smilin, Miss Brooke?”

“Maybe.” She was. Vanessa had that effect on her. 

Vanessa was charming. 

“How are you today, Vanessa?”

“Missin my kitty. How are you today, Brooke?”

“Missing my cats as well.”

“Tell me bout em.” 

“Well, I have Henry, who is so talkative. He has something to say about everything. We have long talks about anything and everything. Then there’s Apollo, who is a grumpy little shit.” 

The laugh Vanessa lets out is loud and brash, and it makes Brooke jump at first, but then it makes her feel warm, “he is so opinionated, but he is also such a lover sometimes…”

Brooke goes on and on about her babies and Vanessa listens happily. She hears the happiness in Brooke’s voice and she loves it.

“So, how old is your kitty?” Brooke asks, pulling Vanessa from her thoughts.

“‘Bout six months, his name is Thackery, and he a little fluffball. He gets into everything! He a firecracker!”

“Sounds like he takes after his mom.” Brooke laughs, and it’s music to Vanessa’s ears. 

She wouldn’t mind listening to it everyday. 

“Do you think they’d get along?” Vanessa asks.

“Who? Our animals?” Brooke thinks for a minute, “I think it would be rocky at first, but I think that Henry would get used to Thackery quicker than Apollo. I think Apollo would try to fight him.”

Brooke chuckles, and Vanessa scoffs in mock offense, “you’d let Apollo fight his baby brother?! You’re supposed to be his mommy and protect him!” Vanessa laughs.

“I’ll protect him but he needs to learn to have a thicker skin, maybe a little fighting will do some good.” Brooke laughs and Vanessa rolls her eyes, “I know you just rolled your eyes at me, and I don’t appreciate it, Miss Thing.” 

Vanessa’s jaw drops, “you got xray vision?” 

“You’ll never know.”

  
  


_ Trixie and Katya _

“Katya? You here?” Trixie called, walking into her pod. 

“Yes, hello моя кукла.”

“Ohh, what does that mean?” Trixie squeals. 

“It means my doll.”

Trixie feels her cheeks heat up. Such a sweet thing to be called. 

“Well hello to you too.” Trixie says, “how are you today?”

“Doing just fine, how about you? Did you sleep well? I know yesterday was a long day.”

“Yesterday was exhausting. I slept well, but I miss my bed!” 

“Tell me about your room back home.” Katya says, thoughtfully.

“Everything is pink. Walls, accents, everything. I basically live in  _ Barbie’s Dream House. _ ”

The thought was shocking to Katya’s red and black world but Trixie was so intriguing that she didn’t even care.

“I assume you collect Barbies as well?”

“As many as I can get my hands on.” 

Trixie’s laugh is a cackle so loud that Katya swears the ground shakes, although she’s pretty sure she imagines it. She likes it. This girl is so uniquely crazy. 

“моя розовая кукла барби.” Katya says, fondly.

“What does  _ that  _ mean?” 

“It means,  _ my pink barbie doll. _ ” 

Katya and Trixie both mark little stars next to the other person’s name in their notebooks, marking them as their top choice so far.

“Tell me about your family Trixie.”

“Well, I moved to LA last year and I haven’t seen my mom much, but we talk a lot I guess. I’m not exactly sure how she’d feel about me doing  _ this  _ style of dating. Not that I care. It’s my choice, Linda, not yours.” 

“You call your mom by her name?”

“No, her name isn’t even Linda. I don’t even know anyone named Linda.”

Trixie cackled again, and it was confirmed that Katya wanted her in her life.

  
  


As the dates come to an end and the pods close, the groups are asked to come back to their living quarters. There are no electronic devices, no ways to communicate with the outside world. So what else is there to do except drink wine and talk about what girls they are gravitating towards?

“Kameron! Who’s your heart leanin’ towards, girl?” Vanessa yelled, walking into the great room and flopping down on the couch next to the girl in question.

“Uhm, actually, I’m feeling pretty strongly towards Asia. She’s super sweet.”

“Ohhh, girl, yeah I really liked her on the first day, she was super sweet!” Monet chimed in, Kameron gave her an apprehensive look which she picked up on immediately and threw her hands up, “we just friends though! We decided on friends.”

Kameron let out a shaky breath and nodded. She’s never been one for confrontation, and having feelings for someone that someone else has feelings for would definitely be a struggle in this situation.

“Well, I’m really liking Trixie.” Katya says from the barstool in the corner. Some of the other girls clap and hollar, and Katya’s porcelain cheeks tinge pink. 

“Brooke Lynn and I seem to have a lot in common.” Vanessa says with a sly smile. 

On the other side of the living quarters where group B resides, the same kind of conversation is happening. 

“Kameron is just so sweet, you know?” Asia sits on the couch talking to Jackie, who’s just finished talking about her date with Pearl that didn’t go so well, "I think we really have a genuine connection."

Brooke was walking past the couch when she heard Asia say those words and it felt like a punch in the gut because Kameron, so far, was Brooke's first choice, with Vanessa as a close second. 

"I think she might be my choice," Asia concludes. 

Jackie smiles, "Jan is super sweet, I think I might like her a lot."

Asia and Jackie giggle like school girls and Brooke wanders over to the counters where Violet, Trixie, and Miss Fame are sitting. 

"I absolutely  _ adore  _ Katya!" Trixie squealed.

The energy was almost too much for Brooke, and by the looks of her face, it was too much for Violet too.

"I like Pearl and I like Max." Violet says.

Miss Fame narrows her eyes, "I like Max too."

Trixie and Brooke share a look and immediately decide to get out of the line of fire. Brooke made her way to her room, thoughts of Asia wanting Kameron, and her wanting Kameron at the same time. This was a dilemma. 

  
  


**_Day Three- 35 days until weddings_ **

**_Who in the other group is at the top of your list?_ **

**_Violet:_ ** _ I like Pearl. Like a lot. She's very mellow, and that's, like, perfect for me. She listens, and she lets me talk about myself, which let's be honest, it's something I love to do. Look at me. Can you blame me? Max is also quite intriguing. She seems intelligent. She’s probably second on my list though. _

  
  


**_Nina:_ ** _ Monét. Monét Monét Monét. We just, I don't know, we click. It's crazy how you can feel so strongly about someone you've never even seen! But I think she is so funny. During our time together in the pods, I laughed more than I had in a long time!  _

**_Asia:_ ** _ Kameron, hands down. I know it's only been three days, but I think I might already love? Her a little bit? That sounds crazy. It's been three days! My goodness, I don't know what is happenin here yall but it's beautiful!  _

**_Brooke:_ ** _ Kameron is at the top of my list. I love her sense of humor. She seems quiet and shy, but confident at the same time, and I like that too. She talks like she takes care of herself, she says she likes to work out and that's important. But there's also something really special about Vanessa too. She's quite charming and we have a lot in common. I don't know, I guess time will tell.  _

**_Trixie:_ ** _ Katya. That's all. Ahhhhhhhhahahaha!  _

**_Vanessa:_ ** _ Mary, I got my eye on miss Brooke Lynn. Well, not really 'cause we ain't allowed to see each other, but you get what I'm sayin' right? I like Miss Brooke. She real sweet and sassy and that's just how I like my ladies. I just hope, you know, she like me too because the other girls here are nice but I don't see me settlin' down with any of 'em ya know? _

**_Kameron:_ ** _ I've never been in love before, but I think this is what it feels like! I think I'm falling in love with Asia! How crazy is that? _

**_Jan:_ ** _ Jackie is such a little sweetheart! Oh my goodness, I can’t. She’s so reserved, and I just think that’s the cutest thing ever! I know I can be a bit much sometimes but she’s just let me be myself and listens to me talk! It’s everything! Oh, I just love it. I can’t wait to see where this goes, I hope she feels the same. _

  
  
  
  


**_Day 4: I love you_ **

**_Brooke and Kameron:_ **

Brooke walks into the pod and fills a cup with a drink from the minibar. She takes her place on the loveseat and waits for her date to enter on the other side. A somber feeling is in the air in her pod today, and she thinks she knows why, but she’s afraid to admit it. Brooke makes herself comfortable, sips her drink slowly, and hums a tune to herself.

Kameron slips in quietly, careful not to startle Brooke on the other side of the wall. She listens to the girl humming softly to herself, and it’s beautiful. 

“Hi, Brooke,” Kameron calls. 

She likes Brooke, she really does, she just doesn’t know if what they have can succeed like it can with Asia.

“Hi Kam,” Brooke says, and Kameron can hear the smile in her voice.

“What are you doing over there?”

“Drinking.” Brooke laughs.

“Oh, nice.” Kameron laughs too, “you know, back home I’m a bartender.” 

“You are? I bet you know how to make some killer drinks then! I have been trying to cut down on the alcohol, saving for  _ stressful  _ situations.”

“Well I think this counts.” 

They share a few more laughs and sit in silence for a few more minutes, but the air is thick. 

“Do you like animals, Kameron?” 

“Animals are great, I don’t know if I could ever have any. I don’t know if I have the patience to be honest, I like dogs though!”

“What about cats?”

“Oh...I’m not a huge fan of cats.”

Brooke’s heart sinks a little bit. The hope that she had for Kameron was slowly shrinking. They make small talk for the rest of their time in the pod and then when the signal comes they say soft goodbyes and leave the pods.

  
  
  
  


**_Nina and Monet:_ **

“If you were on a deserted island and you could only have one item, what would it be?” Nina asked, she was laying on the floor, feet propped up on the loveseat, staring at the ceiling.

“ _ How to Build a Raft.” _ Monet replied.

Nina started laughing so hard that tears formed in her eyes.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t that funny, but Nina is goofy when she’s in love.

_ In love... _ was she in love? Sure she liked Monet a  _ lot!  _ She’s not sure if she has ever felt this kind of connection before. 

“I like your laugh.” Monet said softly, so softly, Nina could barely hear it. 

“My trucker laugh?”

“It’s not a trucker laugh.” 

Nina wasn’t convinced. She’s always been self conscious. 

“Where is your dream vacation destination?” Nina asks, changing the subject.

“Someplace warm, with sand, and a fruity drink.” 

“Yes ma’am!” Nina hollered, “that sounds like my kind of vacation. Except it’s spaced out with trips to Disney. Because I’m a huge Disney nerd.”

“That’s adorable.” Monet was in awe, she couldn’t help it. She was smitten. “I’ve never been there. You’ll have to take me and give me the VIP experience.”

“Oh I absolutely will.”

**_Violet and Pearl:_ **

“So you’re a runway model?” Pearl’s monotone drawl fills the room. 

“Yeah, I’ve walked for many major designers, and I have the smallest waist in New York Fashion week history.”

“Fascinating.” Although, Pearl didn’t sound fascinated at all. 

“What did you say you do again?”

“I model too, just for ads.”

“Have you ever wanted to do runway?”

“Not really, I like the low stress environment of set work.”

“I like runway because I get to travel. I’ve been to Paris and London. I’ve seen it all.”

“What’s your favorite outfit to model?” Pearl asks, and she genuinely sounds interested this time.   
“Swimsuit. Gotta show this body off somehow.”

Pearl likes listening to Violet talk, mainly because it means she doesn’t have to, even if Violet talks about herself. 

“I’m an only child.” Violet says, “my parents wanted a perfect child, and that’s what they got.”

“I have a sister, her name is Scarlet. I’m not exactly sure what she does, hell she might be a stripper. I’m not sure.” 

Violet laughs, genuinely laughs, and it makes Pearl feel good, so they both put little stars next to the other’s name. Violet forgets all about Max for the time being, deciding to put her focus on Pearl.

  
  


**_Kameron and Asia:_ **

“Asia, have you ever been in love?” Kameron asks out of the blue.

“I’m not sure. Maybe once.”   
“Tell me about it. What did you feel? What was their name?”   
“Well, his name was Buttons and he was my bunny when I was six.”

“Oh, my god, shut up!” Kameron laughed. She learned that Asia had such a silly sense of humor, of course she would make a joke during a serious conversation.

“No, I don’t think I have, not until…” Asia trails off, and Kameron lets her. They’ll come back to it.

“Okay, another question,” Kameron says, “we just paid  _ Ikea  _ a visit, and we have to put together all this furniture, do we use directions? Or do we wing it?”

“We wing it.”

“Ehhhh! Wrong answer, we use directions! We can’t just wing it!” Kameron laughs.

“Why did you ask if there was only one answer then?” 

“I wanted to see how messy you’d be.”

Asia laughs too.

“Asia?”

“Yeah, Kameron?”   
“I love you.”

Asia is quiet for a moment, letting the words sink in, catching her breath. 

“I love you too, Kameron.” 

“I think I might want to marry you. Is that crazy?” Kameron is trying to wrap her head around this entire thing, because yes, it actually is crazy.

“No it’s not, because I think I do too.” Asia says softly.

“If we do this, then that’s it. You know that right? You’re stuck with me.” 

“We’re stuck with each other.” 

The girls are quiet for a minute, and then they burst out into giggles.  _ They love each other. _

  
  


**_Day 5: Marry Me:_ **

The next morning, after losing almost a whole night’s worth of sleep on it, Asia rushes into Group B’s living quarters, excited to tell the other girls what’s happening. 

“I’m going to propose to Kameron!” she shouts, and instantly she’s being bombarded with hugs and pats on the back by the other girls in her group. 

All of the girls except for one:  _ Brooke.  _ Brooke sat at the back of the dining room, a stiff smile painted on her face. She liked Asia, had started to become friends with her, and was happy for her. She had started to come to terms with the fact that her and Kameron didn’t go well together, but that didn’t mean her feelings for the other girl went away with the snap of a finger. She muttered a quiet congratulations, and then retreated back to her room to finish getting ready for her day, review her notes, and prepare for her dates. 

As Brooke laid on her bed looking over the notebook that held her notes for Vanessa, there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in,” she invited.

Nina slips into the room. Nina was a kind girl who Brooke had really taken a liking to. She was so kind. 

“Hey.” Brooke smiles.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw the sad eyes.” 

“Yeah, I’m good. I knew it wouldn’t work with Kameron, we are just too different.”    
Nina nods, “you have anyone else you’re interested in?” 

Brooke’s hesitant for a second, but she nods, “Vanessa.”

“She’s sweet. I think she would be a good match for you. A good balance if you will.”

Brooke raises her eyebrows, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ve just noticed that you’re a little  _ professional.”  _ Nina says, and seems proud of her choice of words, it makes Brooke laugh.

“Yeah, I can be.” 

Nina smiles and pats her friend on the shoulder, “it’s about time to head to the pods, you comin?”

“Yeah, just a minute.”

  
  


**_Blair and the Vixen:_ **

“I knew I wanted to be a hairdresser when I was ten. I always liked styling and playing with the hair of my Barbies.” Blair explains, running her fingers through her own hair. 

“That’s really cute,” Vixen laughs, “I never played with Barbies, I was too busy trying to run with my brothers.” 

“What did you guys do?” 

“We played a lot of kickball. I learned to run real fast because kickball turned into dodgeball real quick.” 

“Ohh, yeah I was always a girly girl, games like that weren’t my thing.”

Vixen wasn’t surprised.

“What’s something not many people know about you?” Blair asked. 

“I come off as a bitch but I’m really a huge softy, I am majorly family oriented. My mama is my best friend.”

“Same here, I love my mom. I spend a lot of my time with her.” 

“You know, I haven’t had much luck here yet, people think that I am bitchy.” Vixen says, mostly thinking out loud.

“I haven’t had much luck here because people think I’m a child. I’m not a child. I’m 25.”

“I believe you. You seem quite mature, and I’ve really enjoyed this.”

“Thank you.”

This helps Blair calm down a little bit, she had been so anxious about finding a date with this dating method that it was nice to hear that someone was enjoying her company.

“Do you have any secret talents, Blair?”

“I love to cook!”

Vixen and Blair talked on and on about their favorite things, and when they left the pods, they marked stars next to the other’s name. 

  
  


**_Jackie and Jan:_ **

“..and my senior year, my high school did a production of  _ Wicked,  _ and I landed the role of Glinda!” Jan said, her voice getting higher and higher with excitement.

Jackie listened, she loved listening to Jan talk.

“That’s so weird! We did the actual  _ Wizard of Oz,  _ and I was the Wicked Witch of the West! It helped that I didn’t have to do any singing, I’m really not the greatest singer. Although they’ve told me otherwise.” Jackie shrugs, even though Jan can’t see her. 

“That’s so cute, my goodness. I bet you did a great job!”   
“Yeah, I didn’t do so bad. Everyone really liked it.” Jackie blushes at the remembrance of the praise she got for the show, “and then the following year we did Aladdin, and I got the role of Jasmine! That was nerve wracking but everyone seemed to love it!”   
Jan tries to picture what she thinks Jackie might look like dressed up as Princess Jasmine, and her imagination does not disappoint her.

“I bet you looked real cute.” Jan says in her flirtiest voice, which makes Jackie let out a low chuckle. 

“Yeah, I did look pretty cute.” Jackie pauses for a minute, “so tell me more about your puppy.”

“Well, his name is….”

Jackie relaxes with the sounds of Jan’s voice as she talks on and on about her new puppy who she misses very much, who loves her singing and loves belly rubs and treats.

  
  


**_Kameron and Asia:_ **

Asia fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She was nervous. She was moments away from one of the biggest questions of her life. It’s been five days.  _ Five,  _ and she’s about to ask someone to spend the rest of their life with her, and they’ve known each other for five days. But there’s just-  _ something-  _ about Kameron that makes this okay. 

“Asia?” Kameron’s voice called from the other pod.

“Hi, Kameron!” Asia smiled. 

“Kameron don’t sit down yet!” Asia said, knowing her words were rushed together, she was so nervous. 

Kameron’s heart speeds up against her chest, she knows what’s about to happen. Excitement, fear, anxiety, it all swirls in her stomach. 

“Kameron?” Asia asks, “I know this is crazy, and I know that we’ve never even seen each other, but I don’t need to see you to know that you’re beautiful, because beauty is more than looks. You’re an incredible person Kameron, and I love you for it. Kameron, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God,” Kameron says, voice shaking, “yes, I absolutely will.” 

Both Kameron and Asia are crying, and they wish they could see each other now, but they can’t. They still have to wait another day. 

“I love you, Asia.” 

  
  


Kameron smiles the whole way back to the living quarters. This time the very next day, she will be meeting her fiancee for the very first time. She walks through the doors and most of the other girls are in the room, they turn and look at her. 

“Asia proposed!”    
The room fills with excited squeals and everyone rushes to hug Kameron, the first of them to find her companion. 

  
  


With 33 days until the weddings, the women are feeling many different things. One couple is officially matched up. It’s only a matter of time before others follow suit.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 6-9

**_Day Six: I think I wanna marry you_ **

**_Kameron and Asia:_ **

Kameron stood in front of the door in the living quarters of group A, waiting. On the other side of the door was a hallway, and at the end of the hallway was Asia. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she waited. 

At the other end, Asia paced, anxiety filled her chest.  _ What if _ ’s filled her mind.

_ What if she didn’t like me? _

_ What if she turned out to be shallow and she didn’t think I was pretty? _

_ Did thinking that make me shallow? _

A million thoughts raced through Asia’s mind until  _ finally  _ the door before her opened and she was met with a long hallway. Standing at the other end of the hall was the girl she had been praying for. Stunned, Asia couldn’t even move for a moment. It wasn’t until she saw Kameron walk towards her that her feet started to carry her towards the vision in the gold dress. 

Kameron immediately wrapped her arms around the other girl, something she had been dreaming about for several days now. Asia inhaled deeply, Kameron’s flowery perfume filling her senses.

“Hi,” Asia said softly after a moment.

“Hi,” Kameron smiled, pulling back from the hug. 

The two women stared at each other, examining the other’s features.

“So,” Asia starts, “I’m not going to get down on this nasty ass floor in this dress, it cost me too much,” Kameron giggles and Asia holds up a pretty ring in her left hand, “but I want to ask you in person, will you still marry me?” 

Kameron smiles so brightly it almost knocks Asia off her feet. 

“Of course, I will.” 

Asia smiles back, slips the ring on Kameron’s left hand, and leans in, closing the distance to press a kiss to her now fiancee’s lips.

The two share kiss after kiss until it’s time to part again and go back to their separate quarters, promises of the next days ahead that will be spent together to keep them company. 

**_Brooke and Vanessa:_ **

Brooke laid staring at the ceiling in her room, a million thoughts racing through her head. Why was this so difficult? The whole point of this experiment was to make dating easier. So why was it causing her so much stress? Brooke  _ knew  _ that her and Kameron wouldn’t work out, but that didn’t take away from her feelings. She still liked her, and now she was taken by someone else. 

So now that Kameron was unavailable, Brooke needed to make a decision. Did she leave here alone? Or did she try to settle for someone who she might not have chosen in the first place?

_ Vanessa.  _

Memories of dates with the firey, Puerto Rican woman flash in her mind and she can’t help but smirk. 

_ She’d be a nice consolation prize, I guess, she’s quite charming,  _ Brooke thinks to herself,  _ God she would  _ kill  _ me if she heard me refer to her as a consolation prize, and nobody would find my body. _

Brooke was at the top of Vanessa’s list though, the other girl rarely leaving her mind. She was just so intriguing. She was quirky, and fun. Vanessa loved how soft Brooke’s voice got when she was talking about her cats, or her home. She liked to imagine what the cats would look like playing on a living room floor, would they really get along or would they fight like Brooke had joked? Would they get other animals? Where would they live? Would they have a family? Vanessa always wanted a family. 

Brooke wanted to give Vanessa a serious shot, so she requested another date in the pods with her. She entered her pod a little early and mindlessly paced around the room. Her ears perk up when she hears the door in the other pod open.

“Miss Brooke Lynn?” Vanessa’s brash voice rings through the pod.

“Hi, Vanessa.” Brooke smiles.

“Well, well Miss Brooke, fancy meeting you here.”

Brooke rolled her eyes affectionately at the other girl’s silliness. 

“How’s life in group A?” Brooke asks, making herself comfortable on the loveseat.

“Oh, you know, fine and dandy. Miss Kameron is engaged now so that’s one less hoe in the house, but I really liked her, we was gettin to be real good friends.”

The mention of Kameron’s name soured Brooke’s mood a little- okay maybe a lot.

“But that’s neither here, or there, how are  _ you _ ? Inquiri- inquiti- curious minds want to know.”

Brooke let out a giggle. Vanessa not knowing words sometimes was actually very cute. 

“Don’t be judgin’ me, I may not be no hot shot lawyer, but I went to school. Just ‘cause I can’t say fancy words don’t mean I’m a dummy.” Vanessa tried to scold the other girl, but it was lost as her voice was shaking with unescaped giggles. 

“No judgement here, promise.”   
“That’s right, mami, that’s what I thought.” 

_ Mami,  _ the name sent a jolt through Brooke’s abdomen.

Brooke remained quiet for a minute, hearing Kameron’s name mentioned bringing a somber feeling into her heart.

“You ok, Brooke?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“You seem down today.”

_ Shit.  _ “I miss my cats.” Brooke lies.

“I know what you mean, I wish I coulda brought Thackery with me. He tried to hide in my suitcase. Tried to be a little stow-away. He a sneaky little shit.” Vanessa laughs, and tension in Brooke’s shoulders releases. 

Vanessa’s laugh was magical, and suddenly, it’s all Brooke wanted to hear. It was contagious, it was perfect.

“Tell me about your family.” Brooke says after a brief but comfortable silence. 

“Well, I was raised by my mama, she a real fierce bitch lemme tell you! She my best friend! I’m just like her!” Vanessa lets out a cackling laugh, and Brooke wonders how a house could withstand  _ two  _ Vanessa’s, but she’s in awe at the same time, “she raised three kids on her own, she had a bit of help from my abuela but she basically did it all on her own. I have a brother, he a decent fella, protective, all that. He married, has a kid, she’s 4. I adore her. I got a sister, we ain’t that close anymore but we talk sometimes. She’s alright.”

“You like kids?” 

“Love ‘em,” Vanessa smiles, “how ‘bout you, Miss Thing?”   
“I’m an only child, have an okay relationship with my parents, had a cookie cutter life in Canada and moved here when I was 25. I like kids a lot. I’m just afraid time’s running out and I won’t be able to have any. I’m almost 34. I don’t want to be old and grey when my kids are in high school.”

“Yeah, I get that, mami. I’ve known I wanted kids for a long time.”

“I don’t think you told me how old you are.” Brooke thinks out loud. 

“I’m 28.” 

Brooke lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, what was she afraid of? That Vanessa was going to be a naive 20 year old?  _ Yes that’s exactly what she was afraid of.  _

“Is Thackery your only pet?”

“I have a dog, Riley. You?”

“Just my kitties.” Brooke says softly.

Another comfortable silence falls upon them. Vanessa is lost in thought, trying to picture what a life with the girl on the other side of the wall would be like. 

That’s when she decides that she wants to find out.

“Hey Brooke?”

“Yeah?”   
“I think I might love you.”

Affection swells in Brooke’s chest, she feels warmth radiating through her body, “I think I might love you too, Vanessa,” she smiles.

She thinks she does anyways, Brooke’s never really been in love before. She thinks this is what it’s supposed to be like, “I think I wanna marry you.”

**_Blair and The Vixen:_ **

“What do you mean you don’t like pizza? Everyone likes pizza!” Blair squeals.

“Well that’s a bit of an assumption, isn’t it?” Vixen replies, sharp tongued as Blair has grown to know her to be. 

But Blair loves it. She loves her. She just doesn’t know how to tell her. Blair gets overwhelmed with feelings easily, it makes it difficult for her to express them.

Vixen usually doesn’t process her feelings at all, and she always has a hard time letting people in. But there’s just something  _ special  _ about Blair. She was so bubbly, upbeat. Normally Vixen hated that about people. 

“Do you like bunnies?” Blair asked, pulling Vixen from her thoughts.

“No, they smell.”

“Do you like puppies?”

“No, they’re messy.”

“Hm, do you like RomComs?”

“I think they’re boring unless they’re with the right person.”

“What does that even mean?” Blair laughs.

“I don’t know! But the right person makes it interesting!” 

“Hm, okay.” Blair giggles, and thinks for a minute, “do you like the beach?”

“Not really, sand gets all up in everywhere.”

“Damn, girl, what  _ do  _ you like?”

Vixen thinks for a second, she could be real, and say something legitimate, or she could be cheeky, and knock Blair off her feet a little. She decides on the latter.

“You.” she says simply, like she’s just won an argument, and in a way she has, because Blair is speechless.

Vixen can’t see, though, that her cheeks have turned red and she’s grinning ear to ear like an idiot.

“You like me?” she finally says after she finds her voice.

“Duh.” Vixen laughs.

An idea pops into Vixen’s head.

“Blair? Come stand at the wall for me.”

Confused, Blair does as she’s asked.

“I actually more than just like you, Blair, and I wasn’t going to do this today, but why the hell not? The sooner I do this, the sooner we can get out of here and be together!”

Blair feels her heart rate speed up. Was Vixen about to propose?

“Blair, I think I love you, and it’s crazy because it’s literally only been like a week!”

“It  _ is  _ crazy.” Blair says softly, tears forming in her eyes, but she listens.

“I want to know, will you marry me?”

Silence fills the room for a minute as the tears filling Blair’s eyes spill over.

“Yes, yes I will marry you.”

Vixen’s heart soars and she breathes a sigh of relief.

“I love you.” Blair says softly.

“I love you too.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
  
  


**_Max and Fame:_ **

Max was a small town girl. That’s all. She was a girl from Nowhere, Wisconsin. She didn’t lead a fabulous life, but it was enough for her. Back home she was accused of being heartless, incapable of love. It was cruel really, and not true.

She was accused of being fake. That wasn’t true either.

But she thinks that’s why she connected with Fame so well, because Fame wasn’t really accepted by her peers either.

Fame was always called snooty, and prissy. But she was so silly and goofy, she was an oddball that nobody tried to get to know. 

“What’s it like where you’re from?” Fame asked.

It’s day six. There are only four days left before they either have to propose, or leave alone. Fame feels like they should know these things by now.

“It’s quite boring, actually.” Max always sounded bored. 

She reminded Fame of Pearl with a voice that didn’t have much of an efflection. Fame was normally quite energetic and goofy. She’s not sure how well they would go together.

“Where would we live?” Fame asks, trying to picture what their life would be like. 

“Where are you from again?”

Fame raises an eyebrow, knowing that her companion can’t see, “California.”

“Let’s live there then.” Max shrugs. 

“Would we have pets?” 

“What would you want?” 

“Dogs.”

“Dogs are..messy. I don’t think we should have dogs, darling.” 

“I love dogs. I love all animals. I grew up on a farm actually. We raised chickens.” Fame explains quietly.

“How...country.” 

“You wouldn’t want to do that?” 

“No, I don’t think so.”

Fame thinks for a minute, things aren’t going as well as she would have liked, and she feels like Max just isn’t interested. 

“I have to go.” She says after a moment.

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m leaving. This just isn’t working out for me.”

There’s a short silence, “I thought we were connecting, darling.”

Fame rolls her eyes, “no  _ darling,  _ you were connecting, I was listening to you talk about yourself. I don’t think this experiment is for me. I thought you were it, but you’re not. Goodbye, Max.”

Max stood there as she heard the door to the other pod open and close, leaving her alone.

**_Day Seven: 31 days until weddings_ **

Ever since Blair was little, she knew that she was different. When all of the other girls were gushing over the teenage heartthrob that was “big” that week, she was admiring the captain of the cheerleading squad. Her name was Sophie, and she was pretty, but Blair was scared. She lived in a small town, it was the 90’s, and to be  _ different,  _ well, it wasn’t always a good thing. 

Now, though, she was out and proud, and she was about to meet the girl she had just fallen in love with for the first time. She took a deep breath and waited for the doors to open. It felt like it took forever, but finally they opened, and at the other end of the hallway stood Vixen. They walked towards each other, Vixen looked amazing, but she looked different than Blair expected. 

Blair looked exactly how Vixen expected. She was cute, blonde, a  _ very  _ young face. They met in the middle of the hall. There was something in the air, tension. It wasn’t as comfortable as they both would have liked. 

They hugged an awkward hug and then stood back, taking in each other’s presence. Neither one was quite sure what was supposed to happen next. Was Vixen supposed to propose again? She supposed so. She reached for Blairs left hand and gave her a calming smile. 

“So, Blair, will you marry me?”

Blair is silent for a moment, mind going a mile a minute.

“I- uh- yes, of course, yes.” Blair didn’t sound convinced, and when she smiled, it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Her body language wasn’t convincing to Vixen, but she thought maybe the younger girl was just nervous. Vixen leaned in and kissed her now fiancee, who kissed her back softly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Vixen said softly.

Blair nods, something was unsettled in the pit of her stomach. They turn, and go their separate ways.

  
  


**_Jan and Jackie:_ **

“You did  _ not  _ just say that!” Jackie couldn’t believe her ears. 

“I sure did!” 

“I can’t believe you!”

“You’re being dramatic, Jacks.” Jan rolled her eyes, even though Jackie couldn’t see.

“I think I have every right to be,” Jackie stomped her foot, she felt like a pouting child, “you can’t just say that the Sims 3 is better than the Sims 4 and not expect  _ some  _ backlash!”

“I can when the backlash is completely unjustified.” Jan scoffs.

“Oh, it’s justified. Sims 3 is trash.”

“It is not! You’re insane. Tell me, can you customize hair color in Sims 4?”

Jackie stayed quiet for a second, “well no, but-”

“Can you customize the color of basically  _ any  _ item in the game?”

“Well-”

“Exactly.” Jan sat there, a smug smile on her face, knowing she just won the argument. 

“This isn’t over.” Jackie teases.

“Sure it is.”

“You’re so lucky I love you.” Jackie says softly, not even sure if Jan hears it, but she does. 

Jackie hasn’t said the words to Jan until now. She’s never told  _ anyone  _ that she loves them before. But there’s something really special about Jan. 

“You what?” Jan’s voice is light.

“I love you.” Jackie’s voice is stronger now, has more power, she loves Jan and she wants her to know.

“I love you too, oh so much.” Jan’s bubbly voice rings through Jackie’s pod and she grins from ear to ear, “and when this is over, I’m going to make you on the Sims 3, and I’m going to customise your hair and make it pink and purple.”

Jackie lets out a loud laugh, but it warms her heart, because Jan remembers her favorite colors.

  
  


**_Pearl and Violet:_ **

Pearl sits on the plush loveseat in her pod during another date with Violet. She listens as Violet goes on and on about yet another fashion show that she was the star of. She listens and listens until her mind wanders away and she isn’t listening anymore. Instead, she thinks. She thinks about where this could go. She only wants to get married once. She doesn’t want to go through the process more than once. She’s afraid that if she does this, then she will be stuck with someone who will not value her. 

So far, Violet seems to know nothing about her. Violet seems to not even want to get to know her. Pearl knows she’s worth more. 

“Pearl? Pearl, are you listening?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m listening.”

“What did I say then?” Violet says, annoyed. 

“Oh, um-”

“Thought so, you know if you want to be with me, you really need to learn how to listen.” 

Pearls mouth drops open, “girl, that’s all I’ve done is listen.” 

“Well clearly not, because you have no clue what I was just saying!”

“It was probably the same old stuff about your fashion career that you always drone on and on about. It’s all you ever talk about.”

“I thought you liked listening.”

“I don’t mind it but I like talking sometimes too. I want to feel like someone wants to get to know me too.”

Violet mumbles an embarrassed apology and they sit in a tense silence. 

“What would you like to tell me then?” Violet finally says. 

Pearl thinks for a minute. She could leave right now. She could walk out of here and find someone to be with the conventional way. Fame did it. Max told her. She could leave here and not look back. 

“I hope you find someone who wants to listen to you, Violet. But it’s not me. I’m sorry.” Pearl says, and she stands and leaves the pod, feeling the freest she has felt in days.

**_Day Eight:_ **

With 2 days left of the experiment, who do you have your eye on?

_ Monet- _

_ Okay, you can’t tell anyone, but I’m going to propose to Nina tonight! Crazy right? She’s so amazing, I can’t wait to spend my life with her. She laughs at my jokes like I’m the funniest girl in the world. I’m pretty damn funny, but I ain’t that funny. Nina she just, she makes me feel like I’m walking on the moon! _

_ Jan- _

_ Did you know that Jackie’s favorite colors are pink and purple? Isn't that wild? My favorite color is purple. Did you know she has a Guinea pig? How adorable. Her name is Taffy apparently. What a cute name.  _

_ Vanessa-  _

_ Chile, Miss Brooke is IT! She is so sweet and kind. I can tell she got a big heart! The other day she was real sad 'cause she missed her kitties, I thought that was the cutest! We have a good connection. I think we'd be real happy together, and I wanna find out. I wanna ask her to marry me.  _

_ Katya- _

_ Trixie is….weird. She's bubbly and energetic, and she owns it! She's so confident, I admire it so much! She's incredible and she loves me for my batshit crazy self! I can't wait to grow old and crazy together.  _

*I think the saying is old and grey*

_ Usually, but we are gonna be old,  _ crazy _ , and grey.  _

  
  


**_Nina and Monet:_ **

Monet's palms were sweaty. She'd been looking forward to this all day. She was ready. The love of her life was on the other side of the wall, she felt it in her bones. 

"Nina?" She calls when she hears Nina walk in. 

"Hi babe," Nina says sweetly, and Monet's heart swells. 

"Don't sit down," Monet says abruptly, startling Nina, "if I don't do this now, I won't have the courage to get the words out."

Nina's heart speeds up, she knows what's about to happen. 

"Nina, this is crazy, but I love you. Come and stand by the wall." Nina does as Monet asks, "Nina, I might not be no top notch world class supermodel, but I am a top notch boo, and I love you and I want to marry you. So I'm going to make this short and sweet, will you marry me Nina?"

Nina is speechless for a minute, unable to form her words. Monet's heart is pounding.

"Yes," Nina breathes, "yes, I will. I'll marry you."

Monet lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"I wish I could see you right now." Nina says.

"Soon, babe, tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

  
  
  


**_Day Nine_ **

**_Nina and Monet-_ **

Nina has never been so ready for something before in her life. When she decided to do this experiment, her friends told her she was crazy, but she knew in her heart that it would work out for her. It has. Standing at the end of the hallway was Monet, the woman she's fallen in love with in only nine days. 

The doors open and Nina is in shock because Monet is  _ beautiful.  _ They meet in the middle of the hall, like the many couples before them, and the first thing Nina does is pull the other girl in for a hug. She just wants to hold her. Monet tilts her head back and presses a kiss to Nina's cheek. 

"It's really you." She says, her voice thick with emotion. 

"Yeah, it's really me." Nina smiles. 

Monet takes a step back and gets down on one knee, the tears forming in Nina's eyes start to fall.

"Nina, will you marry me?"

Nina takes a deep breath, "that's a silly thing to ask, no, I won't."

Monet's breath catches in her throat. Did she hear that properly? Did Nina just say no?

"W-what?"

"I'm teasing, it really was a silly question, but of course I will marry you, Monet."

Nina grabbed Nina's hands and pulled her up.

"I love you," Monet whispers, "I hate you, but I love you."

**_Brooke and Vanessa:_ **

"Miss Brooke Lynn!" Vanessa calls as soon as she gets in the pod, "Miss Brooke, how you holdin up over there?"

"Oh, you know. More and more girls leave everyday. Getting down to the last days."

"Yeah, and how you feelin bout that mami?"

"Well, you're still here so that's fine with me "

Vanessa grins to herself. 

_ You're still here _ she repeats to herself.

"Yeah? Why's that?" 

"Oh, you know." Brooke trails off. 

Despite not being her first choice in the beginning, Vanessa really has proved to be someone Brooke can see herself with. She's charming. She's very likeable. Brooke is surprised when she realizes she's smitten. Is it enough though? She supposes she could grow to fully love Vanessa. She's gotten this far, and Vanessa is quite likeable. 

"No, I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"C'mon Vanessa. You act like you don't know where this is going to go."

"Maybe I don't." Vanessa's tone was teasing, she most definitely knew, she just wanted to play with Brooke. 

"Vanessa." Brooke laughs. 

"Yes, mami?" Vanessa says as innocently as she can.

"You are something else."

"I am, aren't I?" Vanessa giggles and Brooke wants to hear no other sound. 

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red." Vanessa answers, no hesitation. 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes. That's something Brooke noticed, they don't need to have a constant conversation going, they can sit in silence and it can be fine. 

"Vanessa?" Brooke asks, she's made up her mind. 

"Yeah, Brookie?"

"I'm not good at romance, I've never been in love, we will probably fight, and you'll probably want to kill me. But I promise that I will care for you and take care of you. Vanessa, will you marry me?"

Vanessa's words are caught in her throat, she hesitates. 

"W-what?" She asks, just to make sure she hears correctly.

"Will you marry me?"

Vanessa takes a deep breath, the answer on the tip of her tongue, it has been for a few days. 

"....no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't yell.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic getaways, and fancy dinners, unexpected meetings and a breakup. All within just two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Phew. I hope it is as good as I think it is. Thank you x a million to harlotstarlet for your magic powers of moral support lol.

**_Day Nine cont._ **

_ "Vanessa, will you marry me?" _

_ Vanessa's words are caught in her throat, she hesitates.  _

_ "W-what?" She asks, just to make sure she hears correctly. _

_ "Will you marry me?" _

_ Vanessa takes a deep breath, the answer on the tip of her tongue, it has been for a few days.  _

_ "....no." _

The words hit Brooke like ice. 

"What?" Brooke asked, tears forming in her own eyes. She couldn’t believe her ears. 

“I can’t say yes to your proposal, Brooke.” 

Many emotions rush through Brooke’s mind- hurt, confusion, anger. She doesn’t understand. She came into this thinking she was going to leave with someone, then she had two prospects, and now she has nothing? Her heart speeds up and she falls deeper into the spiral. Is this what she gets for not being honest with Vanessa about Kameron? Hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes, almost spilling over, until Vanessa’s voice brings her back to the present.

“Brooke? I can’t say yes to your proposal because I wanted to be the one to ask you.” 

_ What?  _

Brooke thinks her ears are deceiving her. 

“Brooke?” 

“I-I’m here, sorry, I’m still here.” Brooke’s voice is shaking, Vanessa knows she’s freaked her out.

“I wanted to be the one to ask you to marry me, Brookie.” Vanessa's voice is soothing.

Brooke lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding in. 

“Well, go on then.” Brooke smiles. 

“Brooke Lynn, I can’t believe yo dumb ass thought that I was actually saying no.”

“What? I- No!” 

“Miss thing, I could hear the spiral through the wall.” Vanessa rolled her eyes, but kept the smile on her face, “the truth is, I been fallin in love with you from day one, and I been dreamin’ of this moment since then too. I ain’t good with words but I do know what I feel, and I feel like I wanna marry you. So Miss Brooke, will you marry me?”

“Well, I mean, I don’t know Vanessa-”

“Brooke Lynn!”

“I’m joking, yes, of course I will.”

Both Vanessa and Brooke had tears in their eyes by now, and both could say that they were tears of happiness. 

“Now when can I fuck her?” Vanessa yells to nobody in particular, making Brooke blush and let out a laugh. 

“Vanessa! Crude much?”

“Maybe just a little, mami, but I’m sure you sexy as fuck, so you can’t really blame me, plus I been behavin myself so I think I deserve a little fun, Mary.”

“Oh, my goodness,” Brooke says.

Vanessa was a wild child, and she loved it.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Vanessa says softly, the crudeness leaving her voice, and softness replacing it.

“I can’t wait either, Ness.”

**_Trixie and Katya:_ **

“What’s something that you wish you could go back and change? If anything.” Katya asked. 

It was a deep question. One that really made Trixie think.

“About? My childhood?”

“Да.”

“I’d protect my siblings better. We had a stepdad that wasn’t very nice, and he would bully us. We didn’t do a very good job of standing up for ourselves.” Trixie’s voice cracked with emotion, and Katya’s heart broke a little. 

“Where was your mom?”

“She was there, she didn’t see it.” 

“That’s not your fault. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad. How about something happy?” Katya thinks for a minute, “do you have any pets?”

“No, but I have always wanted a cat!” Trixie’s voice turns soft, and Katya loves it.

“Let’s get a cat then.” Katya smiles.

“Katya?”

“Yes, моя любовь?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A comfortable silence fell upon them. 

“I choose you, Katya.” Trixie says, breaking the silence, “I know that’s not romantic, but I’m not good with words. I choose you, I want to be with you, I want to marry you. I pick you, I choose you, I love you.”

“Did I just set foot into  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ ?”

Trixie lets out one of her loud cackling laughs, of course Katya would ruin her moment. But also, the fact that she understood the reference makes Trixie swoon.

“Yes, Trixie. I pick you, I choose you, I love you too.”

Trixie all but jumps up and down, she’s overcome with excitement.

“Just so we’re clear,” Katya starts, voice sounding all business, “that was a proposal right?” 

“Yes, you idiot, that was a proposal!” Trixie laughed.

“I just want to be sure, Barbara!” Katya’s face melts into a soft smile that she knows Trixie can’t see, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“Yes, tomorrow.” 

  
  


**_Jackie and Jan:_ **

Jackie knew her and Jan were the last ones left in the house. So it was either they leave together or alone.  _ Alone.  _ The thought upsets Jackie. She doesn’t want to leave here without Jan. 

Jackie took her spot on the loveseat in her own pod. She doesn’t normally drink but she poured herself a little liquid courage anyways, something to calm her nerves. 

_ I can do this.  _ She had to give herself a pep talk. She’s never been so nervous. 

“Jackie?” Jan’s voice rings throughout the pod, and Jackie’s heart immediately calms down. 

Someone she cares so deeply for is on the other side of that wall. She doesn’t understand it. She’s never even seen her, yet she’s all Jackie can think about. 

“Hi Jan,” Jackie says fondly.

Jan smiles and takes her seat on the couch. There’s a short, comfortable silence before Jackie talks.

“Jan, what do you like to do after a stressful day?” 

“I like to dance around my apartment in my underwear.” Jan giggles, “I put on music, and I  _ usually  _ keep my tank top on, but I dance around and I just shake out the stress. How about you?”

“I paint, or I go for a run.” Jackie says, “your way sounds like a lot more fun though!”

Jan laughs, “my neighbors aren’t always a fan.” 

“Jan?”   
“Yeah?” 

“I’m standing up.”

“Okay?” Jan laughs.

“I’m standing up because I have something important to say and I can’t say it while sitting down.” Jackie’s heart begins to speed up, “Jan, I knew you were special from the first day we met, and I know that was literally last week.”

Jan laughs, and Jackie loves it. 

“I promise to dance  _ with  _ you when you’ve had a stressful day, I promise to face your fears with you, I promise to take care of you when you need it, and I promise to give you space when you need it. I promise to give you love and support, and I promise to be your biggest fan. Jan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

Jackie’s voice cracks at the end, she’s trying not to cry, she can’t help it. She’s an emotional person. 

Jan is fighting her own tears, trying to find her words. Her emotions are stuck in her throat. The silence ticks on a few more minutes, Jan’s tears fall, and she is finally able to say the word “yes”. Jackie lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, and she all but jumps up and down. 

“Yes?” Jackie clarifies, just because she doesn’t believe her own ears the first time.

“Yes.” Jan says, louder, a wide grin spreading on her face, “yes I’ll marry you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Jackie says, wiping her eyes.

“Yes, tomorrow.” 

**_Day Ten:_ **

**Jan and Jackie:**

Jan was buzzing with excitement, but when wasn’t she? She was engaged. She was getting married. To Jackie. She was engaged and getting married to Jackie. No matter how she said it, it still gave her butterflies. 

“Jan and Jackie.” she whispers to herself as she finishes her hair, “Jackie and Jan.” She puts the final pin in her hair, “Jan-Jan and Jacks, Jacks and Jan-Jan.” She’s lost in a fit of giggles. It sounds so silly. 

Jackie was equally excited, but also nervous. What if Jan didn’t like her in person? She didn’t like to think those thoughts. She didn’t want to think that Jan was shallow. She had been so kind and loving to her so far. Jackie stands by the door, knowing that on the other side of the hallway stands Jan, and it makes her heart race. She had long blonde hair and it was pulled back away from her face. Her cute, cute face. Jackie decided she could stare at it all day. 

They venture towards each other and they meet in the middle of the hall and Jan immediately pulls the other girl in for a hug. 

“Hi beautiful,” Jackie whispers, it gives Jan goosebumps.

Jan smiles shyly and nudges Jackie’s cheek with her nose.

“Hi,” she says softly, and leaves a soft kiss on her jaw. 

Jackie smiles, she’s speechless. She’s simply just in awe at how incredibly strong the connection feels with Jan.

Jan doesn’t want to let go. The warmth that radiates from Jackie is so calming. 

Their time together ends, and they leave with a kiss and promises of reuniting that evening as it’s the tenth day and the last day in the house, and that night, they’d be together and on their way to paradise.

  
  


**_Trixie and Katya:_ **

Katya’s nervous. Katya is  _ never  _ nervous, but today she is nervous. Today, things change. What if Trixie changes her mind? To say she won't is one thing, Katya just hopes she keeps her word.

Katya expected a cute blonde to be on the other side of the hall, smiling and happy to see her. What she didn’t expect was an absolute  _ bombshell  _ who had the  _ biggest smile on her face.  _

Trixie’s face was absolutely the brightest thing that Katya had seen. She loved it. 

Katya looked exactly as Trixie expected. Straight, blonde bob, bright red lipstick. So very beautiful, and so very her type. 

They were quiet for a moment, just taking each other’s presence in, until Katya reaches for Trixie’s hand and pulls her close. Trixie was a little taller, so she had to crane her neck to look at her, but it was worth it. Her makeup was the most interesting thing Katya had ever seen. People always said Trixie wore too much, but Katya loved it. Her mountain of blonde hair was stacked on top of her head. She was curvy in the right places and skinny in the right places. Katya couldn’t stop staring.

“You’re beautiful.” Katya whispered, and Trixie blushes, “what do you say, кукла? Do you still want to marry me?”   
Trixie lets out one of her signature screaming cackles, that Katya has grown to love, “of course, you whore! That’s a dumb question!”

Katya laughs just as loud. 

Trixie pulls Katya close and presses a kiss to the shorter girl’s lips. She tastes of strawberries and tequila. She did a shot of liquid courage before this. Katya oozes confidence, and Trixie can’t imagine Katya ever needing anything extra to help her.

Trixie thinks she’s perfect, and Katya thinks she’s won the lottery.

  
  
  
  


**_Brooke and Vanessa:_ **

Vanessa tied the strings of the dress around her waist. She was  _ nervous.  _ She was meeting Brooke for the first time, and she was ready. At least, she  _ hoped  _ she was. 

Brooke always considered herself a lady killer. She was a flirt. She could walk in a room and have any woman she wanted wrapped around her finger. 

_So_ _why?_ She asked herself as she paced, _why on earth am I so nervous?_

Maybe because this is one of the strongest connections she’s ever had with another human-being before, and she’s never even laid eyes on them. She gets the signal that it’s finally time and she heads towards the door.

_ Let’s do this. _

When the doors open, Vanessa is almost knocked off her feet, standing across from her is one of the prettiest girls she has ever seen. Even if looks didn’t matter to Vanessa, it didn’t take away from how beautiful Brooke was.

Brooke was speechless, because Vanesa is…. _ wow.  _ They meet in the middle of the hallway, like so many couples before them, and they’re silent for a moment. They take each other’s presence in. Vanessa looks from Brooke’s green-blue-grey eyes and wonders how someone can have such complex eyes, she looks at the taller girls lips and can’t wait to kiss them. She looks at the girls legs, and  _ holy shit, she’s tall.  _

“Or maybe you’re just short.” Brooke smirks, almost like she just read Vanessa’s mind, but really, she just saw Vanessa look her up and down.

Vanessa pouts, and it’s the cutest thing Brooke’s ever seen. 

“I’m not that short, you just tall as fuck,  _ mami,  _ I mean look at them legs.” Vanessa winks.

Brooke just rolls her eyes and pulls the smaller girl into her arms. She fits perfectly. Brooke Lynn peppers her face with little kisses and right then they both know that they don’t even need to ask again, they just know that they were made for each other.

  
  


**_Mexico_ **

**_Nina and Monet:_ **

Monet can’t remember a time when she was  _ this  _ happy. They had arrived in Mexico and it was beautiful. Their room was beautiful, they still had no phones so there was no outside world to worry about, it was just them. Monet sat on the patio couch and Nina laid with her head in her lap. Monet absent-mindedly played with the other girl’s hair while they watched the sunset and waited for their dinner to arrive. 

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Nina asked softly.

“This just feels like a dream. I can’t believe it. I’m so happy.” Monet smiles a bright smile and Nina does too, because how can she not when her girl looks like that?

“Yeah, this is paradise!” Nina exclaims.

Monet is about to lean down and press a soft and sweet kiss to Nina’s forehead when there’s a knock on their hotel door, signaling that their dinner has arrived. 

“I got it!” Nina shouts, jumping up, almost headbutting Monet in the process, “stay here!” 

Monet laughs at Nina’s goofiness and she hopes that never changes. 

Nina returns moments later pushing a cart of food that was arranged so beautifully they almost didn’t want to disrupt it! In the middle of the cart was a vase of flowers and a note. 

_ Good evening ladies, _

_ Welcome to your first night in paradise! _

_ We would like to invite you to a private dinner in the courtyard tomorrow evening at 7pm.  _

_ Dress is classy but also comfortable, because remember, you’re on vacation! _

_ Hope to see you there, _

_ Michelle and Ru. _

“Ohhh!” Nina exclaims, “a fancy dinner! I can’t wait!” 

  
  


**_Blair and Vixen:_ **

“Hey babe,” Blair called, exiting the bathroom after a much needed shower. It had been a long day of traveling. 

“Hm?” Vixen replies, not even looking away from the tv.

“Do you want to go walk on the beach?”

“Not really.” 

Blair’s heart sinks a little, “ooookay, do you want to go get some dinner?” 

“Why don’t we order room service?” 

Blair’s heart sinks a little more. They’re on  _ vacation _ . She wants to enjoy it! 

“What do you want to do?” Blair tries to keep the edge out of her voice.

Vixen just looks at her with a raised eyebrow, “you’re looking at it.”

Blair fights the scowl threatening to spread across her face and throws her clothes on. This is  _ not  _ how she expected her first night here to go. She sits down on the edge of the bed and they sit in silence save for the television when there’s a knock on the door. Confused, Blair looks at Vixen.

“Did you order something when I was in the shower?”

Vixen just shakes her head like the woman of many words she is. Blair gets up to answer the door and returns moments later with a note.

“Babe!” she squeals, “we’ve been invited to a fancy dinner tomorrow night in the courtyard!” 

“And you want to go?” 

“Well, yeah, don’t you?”

“Not really.” 

Blair is confused. This isn’t the same girl she fell in love with in the pods. How can so much change in just a few days? The air in the room was thick with tension, and Blair was uneasy. She just had a  _ feeling.  _ She needed to sleep before she made any irrational decisions.

  
  
  


**_Jan and Jackie:_ **

“Put me down!” Jackie squealed. 

Jan stood in waist high water, holding Jackie “bridal” style while she tried to break free of the other girls grasp. Jan giggled, muttered something along the lines of  _ you asked for it  _ and dropped her in the water. Jackie popped up moments later laughing and sputtering, spitting water out of her mouth. 

“I didn’t mean throw me, asshole.” she laughed.

Jan just shrugged, one of her megawatt smiles on her face, and Jackie couldn’t be mad at her if she tried.

“Plus, the water is cold,” Jackie pouts.

Jan rolls her eyes affectionately, “no it  _ is not!  _ You’re just being silly. _ ”  _

The water is the warmest she’s ever felt. It’s absolutely perfect. 

Jackie blushes a little, “yeah, I know I am.” 

Jan runs her hand through the water and splashes the other girl, who tries to jump back and ends up falling into the water again. Jan laughs so hard there are tears in her eyes. Jackie jumps up and lunges at Jan and tackles her into the water as well. As soon as she’s able, Jan gets up and starts making her way to the beach, throwing herself down on the soft sand. Jackie follows and lands beside her, trying to catch her breath in between giggles. 

“Great,” Jan sighs dramatically, “now I have sand in places I shouldn’t!”

Jackie laughs loudly and leans over to kiss her girl.

“Why don’t we go back to the room, take a nice bath, and then curl up in bed?” she says softly.

Jan doesn’t even have to think before she says an equally soft  _ yes _ in between featherlight kisses on Jackie’s neck.

Jackie jumps up and grabs Jan’s hand, pulling her up and heading towards the hotel. They reach their room and inside on their table is a beautiful display of red roses and a note card in the center. 

“Jackie did you-?” Jan starts, but Jackie just shakes her head, in awe.

Jan picks up the card and reads it out loud:

_ Good evening ladies, _

_ Welcome to your first night in paradise! _

_ We would like to invite you to a private dinner in the courtyard tomorrow evening at 7pm.  _

_ Dress is classy but also comfortable, because remember, you’re on vacation! _

_ Hope to see you there, _

_ Michelle and Ru. _

Jan finishes reading it and excitement bubbles in Jackie’s chest. Their first  _ real  _ date. She is  _ so  _ excited! 

Jan sets the card down and pulls Jackie towards the bathroom, “how about that shower now?”

**_Day 11- 27 days until weddings_ **

**_Asia and Kameron:_ **

Asia sat in the armchair next to the bed in their hotel. She watched as Kameron slept soundly. Asia admired Kameron’s features, she was so pretty. That’s not all, she was genuinely kind, so that automatically made her even more beautiful. This was her life now. She couldn’t believe it. 

Kameron started to stir and Asia watched as the girls eyes fluttered open and closed against the sunlight shining in the room. It took Kameron a minute to realize where she was, she was still a little disoriented. 

"Good morning," Asia said sweetly, and Kameron's heart flutters, "I was going to order breakfast but I wasn't sure what you would like."

Kameron smiles, "why don't we get ready and go down together, and then we can maybe check out the spa?" 

Asia nods, "sounds great."

They get dressed and after a quick breakfast, they find themselves standing in a lavish spa. There were countless options but they opted for a couple's message overlooking the ocean. The view was stunning, but Asia and Kameron could only look at each other. 

**_Brooke and Vanessa:_ **

Vanessa grazed her lips across Brooke’s collarbone, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Brooke’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Vanessa said, her normally rough voice even rougher with having just woken up.

Brooke smiled, “good morning,” she pressed a kiss to the other girl’s head. 

Memories from the night before come flooding back. Wet, skin, kissing and biting, it was too much, but not enough. She smiles at the thought.

“We have that fancy dinner tonight.” Vanessa smiles, imagining the pretty sundress that she’s going to wear. It’s white, which looks amazing on her skin. 

“I know, are you excited?” 

Vanessa nods. 

“What do you want to do until then?” Brooke asks.

Mischief shines in her eyes and she ducks under the covers, letting her hands and lips roam the blonde’s beautiful body, and  _ finally _ slipping her hand in between the other girls legs.

_ Yes,  _ Brooke thought to herself,  _ it’s a good morning, indeed. _

  
  


**_Blair and Vixen:_ **

Blair unlocked the door to the hotel room and slipped inside quietly. She had woken up out of a restless sleep before the sun had risen. She just needed some time to clear her mind and make sure that this was the right decision. The more she thought about it, though, the more she felt like it just wasn't going to work out for her. 

"Where have you been?" Vixen asked, almost accusatory. 

"I went for a walk on the beach." Blair's voice was blank of emotion, "I needed to clear my head."

Vixen scoffed, "right so you sneak out before I'm awake? What did you really do, Blair? Did you meet someone?"

"No, of course not!" 

Vixen rolled her eyes, "sure, and I should believe you because we  _ know  _ each other  _ so well?!"  _

Vixen's words dripped with venom, Blair didn't like it, but this helped her make her decision. 

"Is this how it's going to be?" She asks, "am I going to have to explain every move I make?"

Vixen stays silent, unsure what to say.

"This whole thing was a terrible idea." Blair finally says, "and I just can't do it. Things have been tense since we met face to face, don't pretend you haven't noticed."

"So what do you want to do then? You want to just walk out? You want to give up and leave?" Vixen's voice was rising, she was getting upset. 

"Better now than at the altar don't you think?" Blair's voice was calm, soft. She had made her decision, and she started packing up her things.

"I knew I shouldn't have done this. I always get screwed over by bitches like you!" Vixen spat.

" _ Bitches  _ like me?! Really girl? You were saying you loved me and wanted to marry me too and now here you are accusing me of meeting someone else, what do you want from me?" Heat rises in Blair's chest. She didn't take nicely to name calling, it was unnecessary, "don't worry, I'll pack my things and be gone."

Vixen rolled her eyes but remained quiet, turned on her heel, and walked out of the hotel room, leaving Blair to pack her things.

  
  
  


**_Dinner_ **

None of the couples knew that there were other couples from the pods staying at the same resort, and they also didn't know that this dinner was for all of them together. Trixie and Katya were the first ones to show up. The courtyard was beautiful. There were twinkling tea lights everywhere and there was a fire pit. It was a scene out of a storybook. What struck them as odd, though, was that the table was set for ten people. It wasn't until Nina and Monet walked in that it all clicked. 

_ They aren't the only ones here. _

"Nina!" Trixie squealed, rushing toward her former housemate and pulling her into a hug.

"Trixie! I didn't know you were here! Does that mean everyone else is?"

Monet hugged Katya, and Katya said "the table is set for ten so there must be."

A few more minutes ticked by and the couples got drinks and started chatting by the fire.

"So what have you been up to here?" Monet asked. 

"We have just been lounging." Trixie's face turns pink and she lets out a deceiving cackle that tells Nina and Monet that they've been doing more than just  _ lounging.  _

Nina gets up to get some more drinks from the bar when Brooke and Vanessa strut down the path. Brooke's face lights up when she sees her friend. 

"Nina! What are you doing here?" Brooke squeals.

"Same as you, darlin, a romantic getaway with my love." Nina gestured to Monet who was being hugged by Vanessa, "she's very pretty, Brooke, did you make the right choice?"

"She's amazing, Nina." Brooke smiles, "yeah I did."

"Oohhh, Miss Monet, this scene is  _ right _ ! Look at this fancy shit!" Vanessa was looking around at the lights while she moved from hugging Monet to hugging Katya, "hey miss thing."

"Hi Vanessa!"

"Oh you're Vanessa!" Trixie yelled, her voice probably almost as loud as Vanessa's.

Vanessa nods, "you Tracey ain't you?"

"It's Trixie, but yeah!" Trixie added a shouting laugh at the end. 

Vanessa sits next to Monet while Brooke continues to chat with Nina at the bar. A few minutes later Jackie and Jan stroll down the walkway, arm in arm. Jan squeals with delight when she sees the other girls in the courtyard, and she runs over to hug the girls that were in her group in the living quarters. Jackie walks to the bar to get drinks and hugs Brooke and Nina in the process. 

"It's good to see everyone," Jackie says, "but I'm so surprised, I wasn't expecting to see you all here!"

Brooke and Nina mention their agreement while Jackie gets her drinks and heads back to Jan. 

"So it's going well with Vanessa then?" Nina asks, looking pointedly at a spot on Brooke's neck. 

Brooke flushes light pink and nods. 

"Listen, she's very….. _ persuasive. _ " Brooke laughs. 

"Yeah, I bet she is."

Brooke asks about Monet and they get lost in conversation while they wait for the last couple to arrive. 

Asia and Kameron make their way down the path towards the twinkling lights. Asia's face lights up when she sees familiar faces. 

"Hey guys!" She yells, greeting everyone with hugs, even the girls from the other group that she hadn't met yet. 

"Hey guys!" Kameron says.

Brooke freezes, mid-sentence.  _ That voice.  _ It stopped her breath, it sent chills down her spine, and it made her heart skip. It was a voice she thought about for days, and it belonged to the  _ first  _ girl she fell in love with in the pods. 

_ Kameron.  _

Brooke snapped her head around and her jaw dropped, Kameron is absolutely gorgeous. Brooke is in awe. 

_ Shit.  _

"Uh huh," Nina said, pulling Brooke out of her trance, "I see that look."

Brooke shakes her head, "nothing, you saw nothing."

But Nina did see, and so did Vanessa. 

Vanessa still sat next to Monet, she hugged Kameron and Asia when they came in and admired how happy they looked together. Everyone seemed to be happy together, actually, and that made Vanessa's heart happy. 

What she wasn't expecting was the way that Brooke looked at Kameron. That made her heart sink, and it made a lot of thoughts run through her head. 

Jan sat talking animatedly with Trixie about what they were planning to do the rest of the trip. Apparently Jackie wanted to take her snorkeling and Jan was excited. 

"Yeah that's a no from me," Trixie cackled, "sharks."

"Trixie, don't scare her!" Jackie yelled, "it's taken me two days to get her to agree!"

Jan giggled, "I was always going to agree, I just wanted you to work for it a little!" Jan shrugs. 

When dinner is served, the couples mostly talk amongst themselves, but Brooke couldn't help stealing little glances at Kameron when she thought Vanessa didn't see. 

The only problem was that Vanessa  _ did  _ see, each and every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on Tumblr @/vanjiestoes


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong with Vanessa?” Nina asks as soon as they’re out of earshot of the other girls.  
> “What do you mean?”  
> “Oh, come on, Brooke, you don’t see something is bugging her? I know we’ve all only known each other a couple of weeks but you’re smarter than that Brooke.”  
> “I really don’t know, Nina.”  
> “Ask her then. Act like you care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much to rvclary for your help!

**_Kameron and Asia:_ **

Asia had heard rumors that Brooke liked Kameron, but it wasn’t until she saw them in the same room that she actually believed it. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Brooke had eyes for Kam. So she did what every mature fiancé who’s only known their future spouse for ten days would do: tequila shots. After about shot number four or five, she can’t remember, she was starting to relax. She had, however, turned on the PDA switch and had kicked it into overdrive. She’d play with Kameron’s hair, press soft kisses to her cheek, and a few times she tried to get Kameron to leave early to go have fun back in the room, but Kameron declined, stating she wanted to stay for dessert. 

Every soft look from Brooke towards Kameron made Asia want to drink more. When her vision started to blur, she decided to stop. 

Finally, they had dessert and Kameron helped Asia back to their room. Asia was fairly intoxicated so it was quite the task to get her back to the room. Asia flops down on the bed and to her own surprise, a few tears gather in the corners of her eyes. 

“Asia, what’s wrong?” Kameron asks softly.

“Do you regret picking me?” Asia said, voice thick with tears and sadness, “do you wish you would’ve picked someone else?”

“Absolutely not, why would you think that? Have I done something that makes you think that?” Panic rose in Kameron’s chest. If she made Asia think that way- the thought is too much.

“No, but I saw the chemistry between you and Brooke Lynn. The way she was looking at you....” 

Kameron’s heart sank. Yeah, she did have good chemistry with Brooke, they had gotten along really well in the pods, but she didn’t want her now. She loved Asia, so she told her that.

“I love you too, I’m sorry.” 

Kameron brushes the hair out of Asia’s face, presses a soft kiss to her forehead, and whispers “it’s okay. Let’s get you to bed.”

Kameron helps her up in time for her to rush towards the bathroom as a wave of nausea hits. Kameron held Asia’s hair back as she threw up all of the tequila she had at dinner.

**_Brooke and Vanessa:_ **

Vanessa was quiet on the walk back to the hotel room, images of Brooke’s soft eyes when she looked at Kameron haunting her thoughts. Brooke was completely oblivious and tipsy.

“That was so much fun,” she said, “wasn’t it fun, Ness?” 

The nickname stirred something in Vanessa’s chest- she didn’t know what yet.

“Yeah,” Vanessa tried and failed to sound enthusiastic, “fun.”

Vanessa unlocked the door to the room and let Brooke in first. Vanessa silently gathered her things and headed to the bathroom for a shower while Brooke threw herself down on the bed with a sated smile on her face. 

Vanessa has always been an emotional person, and she was a stress crier. She was proud of herself, though, when she made it into the shower before she let herself breakdown. She was so angry. Angry with Brooke Lynn, angry at the situation, and angry with herself. 

_ Was this whole thing a giant mistake?  _ She asked herself, as tears fell, mixing with the water that went down the drain. 

When she returned from her shower, Brooke was sitting near the window drinking water in hopes that it helped with the impending hangover she was sure to have. She was clearly distracted.

“What you thinkin’ ‘bout, Blondie?” Vanessa asked.

“Do you think Asia and Kameron are good together?” Brooke asked before she realized the words had left her lips.

Vanessa’s heart sank, “Oh, uh, yeah I do actually.”

“Okay.” Brooke gave her a small smile, “I think I’m going to shower too. Be right back, babe.”

Brooke pressed a soft kiss to the top of Vanessa’s head and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Vanessa to curl up in bed with her thoughts.

  
  


**_26 days until the weddings_ **

**_Jan and Jackie:_ **

“Make sure that the mask is secure around your nose, you do not want water getting in.” The snorkeling instructor explained, “There are life jackets in the cupboard if you’re interested, we will be here about one hour.”

Jackie reached for Jan’s hand, she felt it tremble in hers, and together they stuck their faces under the water. What Jan saw had her awestruck. It was beautiful. The fish were colorful, the coral was everywhere, and her favorite part was the little sea urchins poking their little spines out from under and in between rocks. Jan wasn’t scared anymore, she squeezed Jackie’s hand a few times to let her know. When Jackie turned her head to look at Jan, her heart warmed at the smile on her girl’s face.

“That was so much fun!” Jan said when they got back to the hotel room, “and look! I got this shell!” 

Jackie loved how excited Jan had gotten, “what was your favorite part?” 

“I loved the rainbow fish. Also, did you see the Dory fish?”

“The what?” 

“The  _ Dory Fish!”  _

“I’m afraid I don’t know what that is,” Jackie said, furrowing her brow.

Jan let out an exasperated sigh, “Dory? From  _ Finding Nemo?  _ The blue and yellow fish that forgets things?”

The lightbulb went off, “Oh, duh, I must have forgotten.”

Jan laughed at Jackie’s little joke probably a little more than she should have but she couldn’t help it. She just loved her.

  
  
  


**_Trixie and Katya:_ **

Katya paced in the bathroom. Trixie had already gone out to the balcony to sunbathe, and Katya was working up the courage to tell her something pretty major. Finally, she stops pacing and stares at herself in the mirror. 

“Just tell her.” she told herself, “just tell her the truth.”

She walked out onto the balcony, smiling at Trixie who looked so relaxed. 

“Hi babe,” Trixie smiles back, “what’s wrong? You’re frowning, you’re going to give yourself wrinkles.”

Trixie laughs her usual loud cackle. 

“Just a lot on my mind.”

Trixie sits up on the side of the sunbed. 

“Like what?” she asked, concerned.

“I need to tell you something.” 

“Please don’t tell me you’re married with three kids.” Trixie gives a weak smile.

“Nah, it’s only two kids.” Katya deadpans. 

“Oh thank  _ God _ !” 

The girls laugh but then silence is falling upon them once more.

“Trixie, I don’t have a job right now.”

Trixie raised her eyebrows at Katya, “I’m sorry?”

“I quit my job...because they wouldn’t give me time off to do this.” 

Trixie takes a moment to process what Katya just told her.

“I understand if you don’t want to continue this,” Katya adds, gesturing to the two of them.

“Well, will you get a new job when things are settled?” Trixie asks and Katya nods, “alright then.” 

Trixie shrugs and lays back down.

“That’s it? You’re not going to yell? Scream? Throw things?”

“What kind of girls have you been dating, Katya?”

“Ones who do that type of thing.” Katya stares at her feet.

“So… trash?” 

There’s a moment before they are both laughing, the tension immediately leaving Katya’s shoulders. 

**_25 days until the weddings:_ **

Nina and Monet sat on the lounge furniture on the patio near the pool. It was a nice clear night, perfect for relaxing. Monet held Nina’s hand in one hand and her drink in the other, and she was happy. 

They were staring at the stars, trying to point out any constellations that they could, when familiar voices pulled them back to reality.

“Hey kids,” Brooke laughed.

She bounced towards them with Vanessa who wasn’t looking like her normal bubbly self.

“Kids? Who you callin’ kids? I bet I’m older than you!” Monet said with mock offense.

Brooke opened her mouth to respond but before she could, Nina spoke up.

“Hi, Vanessa!” Nina said, smiling brightly.

“Hi Nina,” Vanessa gave her a half-smile, sitting on a lounger across from them. 

“Brooke, would you like to come with me to get drinks?”

Brooke looked pointedly at the other girl’s  _ full  _ cup. 

“For you and Vanessa,” Nina adds. 

Brooke says ok and asks Vanessa what she wants and follows Nina to the bar.

“What’s wrong with Vanessa?” Nina asks as soon as they’re out of earshot of the other girls.

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh, come on, Brooke, you don’t see something is bugging her? I know we’ve all only known each other a couple of weeks but you’re smarter than that Brooke.”

“I really don’t know, Nina.”

“Ask her then. Act like you care.”

Brooke nods, they pick the drinks up and head back to the seats. Brooke sits down next to Vanessa and hands her the drink she wanted and puts an arm around her.

“Are you ok, Ness?” Brooke asked softly.

“Actually-” 

Vanessa is cut off by Kameron and Asia, just who she did  _ not  _ want to see, coming around the corner.

“Never mind.” Vanessa finishes.

Brooke gives her a weird look, but her expression changes when she turns to Kameron and Asia. 

“Hey, guys!” Brooke said excitedly. 

“What’s going on down here?” Kameron said sitting down to the right of Vanessa in a lounger. 

“Just hanging out and having drinks.” Brooke says, “do you want a drink?” 

“No, I’m okay right now. Asia?”

“Nah, I’m good for now.” Asia smiles, then sets herself down on Kameron’s lap, and presses a kiss on the other girl’s cheek. 

Brooke blushes and her eyes slightly narrow. Vanessa saw this and stood up, leaving her drink on the table in front of her, and started to walk away. 

“Ness, where are you going?”

“Away from here. I ain’t gonna sit there while you eye fuck Kameron!” Vanessa says, loud enough for many people to hear. 

“I’m sorry? What are you talking about?”

“I see the way you look at her, Brooke, don’t act like it’s not obvious!”

“Vanessa, stop! Look, I’m sorry, I don’t know how I was looking at her but I’m sorry for upsetting you!”

“Whatever Brooke, I’m going to the room. Come find me when you decide you are all in.”

Vanessa turned on her heels, leaving a stunned Brooke behind her.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t imagine how difficult it is to have feelings for two people.”
> 
> “I mean, it’s bound to happen with the style of dating this has been.” Monet shrugged, “we have all technically dated each other. We’ve gotten to know each other on personal levels. There’s probably things that someone else may know about me that you don’t. It just happens.”
> 
> Nina gives her a weird look, “and what might that be?”
> 
> Monet’s eyes dart around the hotel room, avoiding Nina’s.
> 
> “Nothing.” she mutters.
> 
> “Ok, well now I’m really suspicious.” Nina presses.
> 
> Monet internally kicks herself. She knows Nina isn’t going to let it go. She takes a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was ever going to finish this chapter to be honest. I hope it doesn't seem half-assed.

**_25 days until the weddings (cont.):_ **

“You’re an idiot, Brooke.” Nina said quietly.

They had just watched Vanessa storm off towards the hotel after making a scene about Brooke and Kameron. A scene that, if Brooke was concerned, was unnecessary. 

“I didn’t  _ do  _ anything!”

Nina raised an eyebrow as to say  _ really? _ Causing Brooke to just look down at her feet.

“Okay, maybe I did. It wasn’t intentional though.”

“You need to fix it.” Nina comforted.

“I don’t know how.” Brooke’s voice was small.

“You love her right?”

Brooke thought for a minute. Yeah she  _ did  _ love Vanessa, but she also liked Kameron. 

_ Kameron didn’t choose you.  _ Brooke tells herself, thinking it will make her feel better, but it doesn’t.

She nods.

“Then go after her.”

Brooke didn’t need to be told twice. She hugged Nina, waved goodbye to the others and turned to leave, not before she noticed she was getting a dirty look from Asia. Brooke couldn’t blame her. She’d been selfish.

Brooke ran towards the hotel. Just inside the door, conveniently placed, was a cart selling flowers. Brooke didn’t even know what Vanessa’s favorite flower was so she just bought an assortment. The elevator ride to the 5th floor seemed to take forever. Luckily she was alone so there were no stops, and no people in her way. She sprinted down the hall towards her suite, unlocked the door, and rushed in. 

The second Vanessa got back to the suite, she wished she hadn’t stormed off. She felt silly, but at the same time, she felt her feelings were completely justified. She was confused, that was for sure. She loved Brooke more than she felt she should at this point in their relationship. It was a strange feeling. 

Vanessa wishes that she had her phone so she could call her girls for advice, but it’ll just have to wait. 

Her muscles screamed with exhaustion as she stood, looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Grabbing a makeup wipe, she decided she was going to get ready for bed- Brooke or no Brooke. She was in the middle of washing her face when she heard the door to the suite open and close. She rolled her eyes.

“Vanessa?” Brooke’s voice called. She stayed silent, “V?” 

There was a light tapping on the bathroom door.

“V? Please open the door. I-I’m sorry, baby, I really am.” Brooke’s voice sounded pained, “I love you, Vanessa, and I’m so happy that you said yes to me.”

Vanessa felt tears in her eyes. Tears of frustration? Tears of happiness? She didn’t know. All she knew was that she  _ did  _ love Brooke. She went to the door and opened it to find her girl on the other side- a big assortment of flowers in her arms. Her heart swelled with affection. 

Brooke immediately lit up. She held the flowers out to Vanessa, who took them, set them on the table, and threw herself into the blonde’s open arms.

  
  
  


**_23 days until the weddings_ **

**_Jan:_ ** _ Jackie is amazing. She is so kind and so sweet. I can tell she really loves me! I can’t wait to get home and show her around and let her meet my friends! Oh I think they’re going to adore her! _

**_Jackie:_ ** _ Jan is….everything. This little trip has been such a dream. I don’t want it to end, but at the same time, I can’t wait to introduce her to my family. I’m not sure how my dad will feel but I know that my mom will love her! _

**_Kameron:_ ** _ Asia is  _ exactly  _ the type of girl my mom would want me with. She’s funny, smart, pretty, and she can cook! I can’t cook worth a damn.  _

**_Asia:_ ** _ Ever since I was little I knew I wasn’t gonna marry no man. After dating and dating, and not meeting anyone that I wanted to spend my life with, I was gonna give up. Then I met Kameron in the pods and that was it. Now I want nothing else than to spend my life with her. My momma and daddy aren’t here anymore but I’m sure that they’d love Kameron. I can’t wait to introduce her to my friends. _

**_Trixie:_ ** _ Katya is an absolute riot! I think we balance each other out well!  _

**_Katya:_ ** _ Trixie is a rotted whore. AHHHHAHAHA! I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Trixie is amazing and I love her more than pizza. _

**_Nina:_ ** _ Oh, I’m  _ so  _ glad you asked! Things with Monet are going really,  _ really  _ well! She’s perfect. We’re perfect together! I can’t believe we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time. I can’t wait to introduce her to my family. I think my friends are going to like her too! They’ll love her because I love her though, I just know it! _

**_Monet:_ ** _ Nina is the kindest person I’ve ever met. She has such a good soul. She’s very loving and she’s good to me. She cares deeply for her friends. I’ve learned just how deep her love for Disney goes too! It’s so cute. _

**_Vanessa:_ ** _ Things with Miss Brooke Lynn have been up and down to say the least, but I think we are on the upswing for good now. Miss Thing just needed a little extra push to decide what she wanted. But I love her, so I’ll stick by her! I’m most excited about introduc- interu- lettin’ her meet my girls Silky and A’keria. They gonna love her! Also, my momma. My momma gonna love her too! _

**_Brooke:_ ** _ Vanessa and I had a rocky start, then things were good, then they weren’t but now we are good again. Vanessa has such a large personality, and I love that about her. I think I just didn’t know how to handle her at first, but we are getting there. This whole thing is a learning experience. She’s amazing, and I can’t wait to introduce her to my people. _

  
  


**_22 days until the weddings_ **

**_Jan and Jackie:_ **

Jan rushes around the suite making sure they got all of their clothes. It’s their last night in Mexico and they leave early in the morning. Butterflies flutter in Jan’s chest at the thought of returning home with Jackie, but then panic rises.  _ Home.  _ Where were they going to live? Jackie’s? Did Jan even know where Jackie lived? She knew they were both from New York but that’s a giant city, who knows where in New York. Jan thinks about her puppy. Will Jackie be okay with that? She must be, right? She agreed to be with Jan so she must be fine with the puppy. Jan sits down on the bed without realizing it. Jackie comes in with some things from the bathroom to pack away and stops in the doorway. 

“Jan? You ok?” 

No answer, but she could tell the other girl was freaking out about something.

“Jan? What’s going on babe? I can hear the spiral.”

“Are you ok with having a dog?” Jan spit out. 

Jackie laughed at first, thinking that Jan was joking, but when she saw that she was serious her face grew soft. 

“Baby, that’s why you’re so stressed right now?”

“Yes- I- well, no. Mainly just- we haven’t really talked about what things will be like for us, where we will live, the specifics, you know?”

Jackie nodded and placed a calming hand on Jan’s shoulder.

“Jan, breathe. It’s okay. We can live wherever you want, and I can’t wait to meet your puppy!”

Jan’s mind slows down at Jackie’s calming words.

“I’m scared, Jacks.” Jan’s voice was small, “this whole thing, it’s- it’s such a risk!” 

“I know it is, but that’s how relationships are, Jan.”   
“I don’t- well I- I’ve never been in an actual relationship before.” 

Jackie’s heart softened even more for the girl in front of her, if that’s even possible. 

“Baby,” Jackie said softly, “don’t worry. You’ll learn, I’m here, we’ll learn together. It’ll be okay.”   
Jackie smiled and pressed a soft short kiss to Jan’s forehead. Jan’s fears started to melt away and she nodded. 

  
  


**_Kameron and Asia:_ **

Asia couldn’t help but think about the way Brooke had been acting towards Kameron. She knew that the two of them had gotten close in the pods, but she didn’t know the extent of it. She wasn’t normally a jealous person, but this type of unconventional situation was really difficult for her. She didn’t know how to act. Luckily, when she expressed her fears to Kameron, the other girl took it well

“Asia, baby, I promise you have nothing to worry about with Brooke. We did have a slight moment in the pods, yes, but that all went out the window when I realized I love you. You were and still are my first choice. I promise.”

Kameron held Asia’s hands and gave them a squeeze, erasing Asia’s anxiety.

“I love you.” Kameron said, and made sure to put all of her emotions in her voice.

“I love you too.” Asia said as tears started to fall.

“Baby, don’t cry.” Kameron whispered.

“I’m just full of emotions. I’m an emotional person. I can’t help it. They’re happy tears.”

Kameron nods. 

“You’re the only one I want, Asia, I promise.”

**_Nina and Monet:_ **

Nina laid on the bed after the awkward moment at dinner. She really felt for both Brooke and Vanessa. She had really gotten to know Brooke over their time in the pods and she knew that Brooke didn’t want to hurt the other girl.

“I can’t imagine how difficult it is to have feelings for two people.”

“I mean, it’s bound to happen with the style of dating this has been.” Monet shrugged, “we have all technically dated each other. We’ve gotten to know each other on personal levels. There’s probably things that someone else may know about me that you don’t. It just happens.”

Nina gives her a weird look, “and what might that be?”

Monet’s eyes dart around the hotel room, avoiding Nina’s.

“Nothing.” she mutters.

“Ok, well now I’m really suspicious.” Nina presses.

Monet internally kicks herself. She knows Nina isn’t going to let it go. She takes a deep breath.

“Well, I was married once. Five years ago.”

A weird feeling pings in Nina’s chest. 

“Oh.” 

“Don’t be mad, Nina. It’s the past.”

“That’s a really big thing to keep from me...when were you going to tell me?”   
“Well, that’s the other part...I have a daughter. Her name is Ellie and she’s four.”

Mixed emotions fill Nina’s mind. When was Monet going to tell her? This was  _ big  _ news. 

“Monet, I- I can’t believe you kept that from me.” Nina was hurt. She was confused. 

“I’m sorry, Nina, I didn’t do it to hurt you.” Monet reached a hand out to Nina, who shook her head and backed away.

“I need some time, Monet. I’m sorry.”

Nina grabbed her room key and headed towards the door. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she needed to get out of this room.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are running high as the weddings get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again.

**_25 days until the weddings (cont.):_ **

“You’re an idiot, Brooke.” Nina said quietly.

They had just watched Vanessa storm off towards the hotel after making a scene about Brooke and Kameron. A scene that, if Brooke was concerned, was unnecessary. 

“I didn’t  _ do  _ anything!”

Nina raised an eyebrow as to say  _ really? _ Causing Brooke to just look down at her feet.

“Okay, maybe I did. It wasn’t intentional though.”

“You need to fix it.” Nina comforted.

“I don’t know how.” Brooke’s voice was small.

“You love her right?”

Brooke thought for a minute. Yeah she  _ did  _ love Vanessa, but she also liked Kameron. 

_ Kameron didn’t choose you.  _ Brooke tells herself, thinking it will make her feel better, but it doesn’t.

She nods.

“Then go after her.”

Brooke didn’t need to be told twice. She hugged Nina, waved goodbye to the others and turned to leave, not before she noticed she was getting a dirty look from Asia. Brooke couldn’t blame her. She’d been selfish.

Brooke ran towards the hotel. Just inside the door, conveniently placed, was a cart selling flowers. Brooke didn’t even know what Vanessa’s favorite flower was so she just bought an assortment. The elevator ride to the 5th floor seemed to take forever. Luckily she was alone so there were no stops, and no people in her way. She sprinted down the hall towards her suite, unlocked the door, and rushed in. 

The second Vanessa got back to the suite, she wished she hadn’t stormed off. She felt silly, but at the same time, she felt her feelings were completely justified. She was confused, that was for sure. She loved Brooke more than she felt she should at this point in their relationship. It was a strange feeling. 

Vanessa wishes that she had her phone so she could call her girls for advice, but it’ll just have to wait. 

Her muscles screamed with exhaustion as she stood, looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Grabbing a makeup wipe, she decided she was going to get ready for bed- Brooke or no Brooke. She was in the middle of washing her face when she heard the door to the suite open and close. She rolled her eyes.

“Vanessa?” Brooke’s voice called. She stayed silent, “V?” 

There was a light tapping on the bathroom door.

“V? Please open the door. I-I’m sorry, baby, I really am.” Brooke’s voice sounded pained, “I love you, Vanessa, and I’m so happy that you said yes to me.”

Vanessa felt tears in her eyes. Tears of frustration? Tears of happiness? She didn’t know. All she knew was that she  _ did  _ love Brooke. She went to the door and opened it to find her girl on the other side- a big assortment of flowers in her arms. Her heart swelled with affection. 

Brooke immediately lit up. She held the flowers out to Vanessa, who took them, set them on the table, and threw herself into the blonde’s open arms.

  
  
  


**_23 days until the weddings_ **

**_Jan:_ ** _ Jackie is amazing. She is so kind and so sweet. I can tell she really loves me! I can’t wait to get home and show her around and let her meet my friends! Oh I think they’re going to adore her! _

**_Jackie:_ ** _ Jan is….everything. This little trip has been such a dream. I don’t want it to end, but at the same time, I can’t wait to introduce her to my family. I’m not sure how my dad will feel but I know that my mom will love her! _

**_Kameron:_ ** _ Asia is  _ exactly  _ the type of girl my mom would want me with. She’s funny, smart, pretty, and she can cook! I can’t cook worth a damn.  _

**_Asia:_ ** _ Ever since I was little I knew I wasn’t gonna marry no man. After dating and dating, and not meeting anyone that I wanted to spend my life with, I was gonna give up. Then I met Kameron in the pods and that was it. Now I want nothing else than to spend my life with her. My momma and daddy aren’t here anymore but I’m sure that they’d love Kameron. I can’t wait to introduce her to my friends. _

**_Trixie:_ ** _ Katya is an absolute riot! I think we balance each other out well!  _

**_Katya:_ ** _ Trixie is a rotted whore. AHHHHAHAHA! I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Trixie is amazing and I love her more than pizza. _

**_Nina:_ ** _ Oh, I’m  _ so  _ glad you asked! Things with Monet are going really,  _ really  _ well! She’s perfect. We’re perfect together! I can’t believe we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time. I can’t wait to introduce her to my family. I think my friends are going to like her too! They’ll love her because I love her though, I just know it! _

**_Monet:_ ** _ Nina is the kindest person I’ve ever met. She has such a good soul. She’s very loving and she’s good to me. She cares deeply for her friends. I’ve learned just how deep her love for Disney goes too! It’s so cute. _

**_Vanessa:_ ** _ Things with Miss Brooke Lynn have been up and down to say the least, but I think we are on the upswing for good now. Miss Thing just needed a little extra push to decide what she wanted. But I love her, so I’ll stick by her! I’m most excited about introduc- interu- lettin’ her meet my girls Silky and A’keria. They gonna love her! Also, my momma. My momma gonna love her too! _

**_Brooke:_ ** _ Vanessa and I had a rocky start, then things were good, then they weren’t but now we are good again. Vanessa has such a large personality, and I love that about her. I think I just didn’t know how to handle her at first, but we are getting there. This whole thing is a learning experience. She’s amazing, and I can’t wait to introduce her to my people. _

  
  


**_22 days until the weddings_ **

**_Jan and Jackie:_ **

Jan rushes around the suite making sure they got all of their clothes. It’s their last night in Mexico and they leave early in the morning. Butterflies flutter in Jan’s chest at the thought of returning home with Jackie, but then panic rises.  _ Home.  _ Where were they going to live? Jackie’s? Did Jan even know where Jackie lived? She knew they were both from New York but that’s a giant city, who knows where in New York. Jan thinks about her puppy. Will Jackie be okay with that? She must be, right? She agreed to be with Jan so she must be fine with the puppy. Jan sits down on the bed without realizing it. Jackie comes in with some things from the bathroom to pack away and stops in the doorway. 

“Jan? You ok?” 

No answer, but she could tell the other girl was freaking out about something.

“Jan? What’s going on babe? I can hear the spiral.”

“Are you ok with having a dog?” Jan spit out. 

Jackie laughed at first, thinking that Jan was joking, but when she saw that she was serious her face grew soft. 

“Baby, that’s why you’re so stressed right now?”

“Yes- I- well, no. Mainly just- we haven’t really talked about what things will be like for us, where we will live, the specifics, you know?”

Jackie nodded and placed a calming hand on Jan’s shoulder.

“Jan, breathe. It’s okay. We can live wherever you want, and I can’t wait to meet your puppy!”

Jan’s mind slows down at Jackie’s calming words.

“I’m scared, Jacks.” Jan’s voice was small, “this whole thing, it’s- it’s such a risk!” 

“I know it is, but that’s how relationships are, Jan.”   
“I don’t- well I- I’ve never been in an actual relationship before.” 

Jackie’s heart softened even more for the girl in front of her, if that’s even possible. 

“Baby,” Jackie said softly, “don’t worry. You’ll learn, I’m here, we’ll learn together. It’ll be okay.”   
Jackie smiled and pressed a soft short kiss to Jan’s forehead. Jan’s fears started to melt away and she nodded. 

  
  


**_Kameron and Asia:_ **

Asia couldn’t help but think about the way Brooke had been acting towards Kameron. She knew that the two of them had gotten close in the pods, but she didn’t know the extent of it. She wasn’t normally a jealous person, but this type of unconventional situation was really difficult for her. She didn’t know how to act. Luckily, when she expressed her fears to Kameron, the other girl took it well

“Asia, baby, I promise you have nothing to worry about with Brooke. We did have a slight moment in the pods, yes, but that all went out the window when I realized I love you. You were and still are my first choice. I promise.”

Kameron held Asia’s hands and gave them a squeeze, erasing Asia’s anxiety.

“I love you.” Kameron said, and made sure to put all of her emotions in her voice.

“I love you too.” Asia said as tears started to fall.

“Baby, don’t cry.” Kameron whispered.

“I’m just full of emotions. I’m an emotional person. I can’t help it. They’re happy tears.”

Kameron nods. 

“You’re the only one I want, Asia, I promise.”

**_Nina and Monet:_ **

Nina laid on the bed after the awkward moment at dinner. She really felt for both Brooke and Vanessa. She had really gotten to know Brooke over their time in the pods and she knew that Brooke didn’t want to hurt the other girl.

“I can’t imagine how difficult it is to have feelings for two people.”

“I mean, it’s bound to happen with the style of dating this has been.” Monet shrugged, “we have all technically dated each other. We’ve gotten to know each other on personal levels. There’s probably things that someone else may know about me that you don’t. It just happens.”

Nina gives her a weird look, “and what might that be?”

Monet’s eyes dart around the hotel room, avoiding Nina’s.

“Nothing.” she mutters.

“Ok, well now I’m really suspicious.” Nina presses.

Monet internally kicks herself. She knows Nina isn’t going to let it go. She takes a deep breath.

“Well, I was married once. Five years ago.”

A weird feeling pings in Nina’s chest. 

“Oh.” 

“Don’t be mad, Nina. It’s the past.”

“That’s a really big thing to keep from me...when were you going to tell me?”   
“Well, that’s the other part...I have a daughter. Her name is Ellie and she’s four.”

Mixed emotions fill Nina’s mind. When was Monet going to tell her? This was  _ big  _ news. 

“Monet, I- I can’t believe you kept that from me.” Nina was hurt. She was confused. 

“I’m sorry, Nina, I didn’t do it to hurt you.” Monet reached a hand out to Nina, who shook her head and backed away.

“I need some time, Monet. I’m sorry.”

Nina grabbed her room key and headed towards the door. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she needed to get out of this room.

  
  


_ 22 days remain until the weddings, our couple’s paradise vacation is almost over and they will soon move into their temporary homes until the weddings. Things with some of our couples seem rocky right now, but will they all make it to the altar? Guess we will find out. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun. Come clown with us on tumblr @/vanjiestoes and @/honeyhytes


End file.
